


Trinity X - Rituals and Observances 2

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home for a little while before heading back to the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity X - Rituals and Observances 2

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of 3 of Rituals and Observances

When Jason reappeared on the ramp, barefoot and adorned in bone jewelry, leather, and paint, the guards in the gateroom and the people in the Control room just about lost control of their jaws. Sergeant Davis, his own jaw dropped, sat at the computer console and didn't move until General Hammond nudged him.

"Sergeant, we've seen team members come through the gate dressed in native wear before. Turn off the alarm."

"Yes, sir," Davis replied, shaking himself. He let himself grin a little bit as he adjusted the dialing computers for standby and receive. General Hammond sighed, then called for the troops in the gateroom to stand down while he made his way to the gateroom. The troops did stand down...but they still kept staring at the leader of SG-2.

Jason walked down the ramp, carrying his P-90 and gear, as SG-1 stood waiting at the foot of the ramp. Jack and Daniel looked very proud of SG-2's leader...and their lover and friend. Jason however, looked annoyed as hell as he took in the open mouths of the troops around the ramp. He frowned and paused just before reaching SG-1 and looked around the room.

"What the hell is the matter with you lot? Did you hear the General's order or not?" Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were suddenly reminded that Jason's command voice could carry when he wanted it to. Daniel thought that the men and women on Level 12 had probably heard him.

At his words, Jack brought himself out of his admiration. "You heard him and the General," he called out. The troops stopped looking, mostly, and secured their weapons and the remaining guards at the back wall filed out of the room.

The bulkhead doors opened but it wasn't Hammond who came through. It was Jason's team. Captain Alex Wagner came running in, followed by Lt. Kaufman and Sgt. McCaffrey. When Wagner saw Jason, he slowed down considerably and his teammates had to damn near perform pirouettes to refrain from knocking him down. It was lucky that they hadn't seen their team leader until after they'd avoided the collision with their 2IC.

"Holy hell, Major," Wagner said stunned.

"Any _Indian_ jokes right now, Captain," Jack remarked almost calmly, "and you'll find out just who it was that really started that scalping business. I'll give you a hint: it wasn't the natives."

Captain Wagner swallowed nervously as he took in Jack's threat. "Wasn't about to say anything of that nature, sir," he replied, then he looked back at his Commander. "Well, you look...um..." and he cleared his throat. McCaffrey and Kaufman were smiling like idiots, ignoring Wagner altogether. McCaffrey walked up to his CO and shook his hand.

"You look very cool, sir," Lt. McCaffrey told him and Jason almost beamed at him. That made his team relax and smile back, though Wagner was still regarding his CO with a bit of a blush, as if embarrassed. Jason didn't fail to notice. Before he could make a scathingly sarcastic reply, General Hammond came in.

He greeted SG-1 with a smirk, giving a sideways acknowledgement to Jason's teammates, then gave Jason a warm, diplomatic smile. "You look just fine, Major. Don't know what all the fuss is about, but I don't know how you braved the cold of the wormhole in that outfit. You must be a tougher man than you look," and Jason gratefully returned the smile.

"Thank you, sir."  Several answers to his Commander's remark flashed through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of them.

Hammond snorted and then turned to Jack. "We'll debrief after your report to the infirmary," and he looked at his watch. "Which should be fast as Dr. Fraiser doesn't have any teams in at the moment."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, also taking a glance at his watch, which read 4:30 pm. "Time flies," he commented to no one specifically. "Say, 1800, General?"

"That'd be fine."

"Yes, General."

Jason wanted to ask if he could change first, but he knew procedure. He had to go see Janet...and her nurses and corpsmen...before he did anything. Protocol and safety came first when returning from a mission. The five of them moved out into the corridor and toward the elevators, followed by Jason's teammates. Jason tried hard not to notice the attention he was getting but it was damn near impossible. Cpt. Wagner, however, was interestingly silent and Jack caught just one little glance, innocent or no, at Jason's rear end. Jack decided to file that info away for the moment and made sure that Wagner didn't realize that he'd noticed.

Jason was feeling a little self-conscious, though he knew he should be proud to be wearing what he was wearing. However, as an officer, he couldn't help but feel inappropriate, mission or no mission.

As the eight of them rode in the elevator car, Daniel smirked at Sam and Sam smirked back. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"Well," Sam sighed as she bit her lip, trying not to break out in a wide smile. "Janet's gonna have kittens when she sees you."

Jason rolled his eyes but Jack frowned. "Why?"

Jason groaned and caught the hint of mischief in Daniel's eyes. "Don't you do anything, Daniel, or I swear I'll think up an appropriate payback." Daniel gave him his most innocent of looks.

"What? I'm not doing anything, I promise."

"Uh huh."

"What will cause Doctor Fraiser to 'have kittens'?" Teal'c asked, not even bothering to ask what that damn phrase meant. The image it produced in his head was not good.

"The way he looks, Teal'c," Sam told him with a grin. "Women see this and they'll become _enamored_."

"That was diplomatic, Carter," Jack drawled. "It means, Teal'c, that they'll drool over him as if they hadn't had sex in ten years."

Jason's teammates sniggered, and Kaufman mumbled something about that already being the case. Jason turned and gave him a warning glare.

Teal'c grinned. "Oh." Sam smiled back. If he'd said, "I see," it would have meant that he didn't find it amusing. Sam was glad that Teal'c was paying attention to her 'language' teaching. One day he might even call her 'Sam.'

The doors opened to Level 21 and Jason held his breath, then walked down the short corridor, annoyed with SG-1 and his team for making him walk in front of them, as if he were on display. No one seemed to be around as he paused at the threshold and looked around. He shrugged, then walked over to a bed and set his gear down. SG-1 did the same, as was their usual thing to do, including moving to beds that were almost automatically theirs upon arrival, providing they weren't already filled. Jason turned to his team and gave them all a lifted eyebrow, à la Teal'c, then folded his arms.

"You guys _do_ have someplace else to be, right? Like maybe," and he looked at his watch, "getting the rest of whatever work you were doing done and then going home...you know, _home_ , where your families are. Oh, except for you Wagner. No one could possibly put up with that over-protective horseshit of yours."

It was an ongoing tease, and Wagner made a growling sound in his throat, accompanied by smiles from Kaufman and McCaffrey. They gave Jason their parting salutes and left the infirmary, but Wagner remained behind. Jason nodded his head at SG-1 and they suddenly found the rear of the ward fascinating.

"You wanted a word in private, Alex?" Jason asked.

His 2IC folded his arms and shifted his feet nervously as he looked at the floor. "Not really, I just wanted to have a word or two with my CO. Just catching up."

Jason eyed him knowingly. "But in private all the same, yes?"

Alex shrugged and looked up at him finally. Jason was reminded how his teasing remark about Alex's over-protective nature was only half-teasing. "Alex, nothing bad happened, I'm fine, and if you don't stop this mother hen routine, I'm gonna have to take you down to the gym sometime this week and kick your ass just to remind you I don't need mother henning. I get enough of that from those down there," and he nodded in SG-1's direction.

Alex's mouth twisted as he tried not to smile. "You mean you'll _try_ to kick my ass, sir. More like _kiss_ my ass," and he gave way to a loud snicker, obviously enjoying the banter and not afraid that what he'd said was out of line. They'd had this same conversation many times.

Jason snorted and shook his head. "Wishful thinking on your part, Captain. You know from previous experience that I mean I _will_ **kick** your ass, and it'll be quick and not very painless," he replied, tilting his head and fixing his 2IC with a steely look. Alex's mouth twitched in an effort not to smile at the look Jason gave him and Jason smirked at him. "Do yourself a favor, Captain...stop worrying. I'll be going back out with SG-1 and if I'm not needed after the mission is done, then we'll be back to a normal routine. Kaufman getting over that goddamn ear infection?"

Alex rolled his eyes and smirked. "You've only been gone one day, sir. He'll be down for a week, so the doc says."

Jason frowned. "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"I think you had other things on your mind, sir," and he reached out to touched one of the long black claws on the bottom of the necklace. "These real, sir?"

Jason looked down, then up at Alex through his thin lashes. "I didn't see a plastics factory, Alex."

Alex gave an embarrassing nod. "Right. Sorry."

"So, what have you guys been doing all day while I've been offworld?"

.

During the conversation between Jason and his 2IC, SG-1 stood at the back of the ward, leaning against two of the bed frames. The four looked over just as Alex touched Jason's necklace. They studied for about 2 seconds when their brows rose collectively.

"Captain Wagner appears to be flirting with Major Coburn," Teal'c said softly.

Sam shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "It's nothing, Teal'c." He inclined his head, thinking about that, and decided she was right. It was merely innocent flirting and teasing. It went on all the time and never meant anything. When Sam and Teal'c looked at Jack and Daniel, however, they could see it meant something to them. They were obviously bristling....or more accurately, Jack seemed to be smirking with just a hint of bristling, while Daniel...well the only word that came to mind was...smouldering.

Sam knitted her brows in confusion. She hardly ever, _ever_ , saw him smoulder about anything that wasn't mission-oriented. With a tiny, secret smile that she kept to herself, she suddenly realized that Daniel was jealous of the interaction between Jason and Captain Wagner. His arms were folded, his brow knotted, his body became rigid...and his eyes did not leave Jason for an instant. Wagner had _touched_ Jason, and even if it was innocent and teasing, he'd still touched him. Sam smirked. Yep, she thought, he's jealous alright. She then felt that this would be perfect. Get Daniel distracted so that she could surprise the crap out him later in the gear-up room. That was, if he ever got truly surprised by anything. Well, it didn't matter. She still planned on cornering him, and Jack and Jason, and letting them know that she was cross with them.

.

Wagner finished telling about the boring day they'd had as he peered at the bone beads in Jason's arm bracelets. "These are nicely made," he observed.

Jason looked at his arm bracelet that Wagner touched. "Yeah. They gifted them to me," he remarked with obvious humility.

"You must've deserved them, Major."

Jason raised his brow. "What makes you think that?"

Wagner gave him a sneaky smile. "You're my Commander, and that's all I'll say without it sounding like I'm brown-nosing."

Jason smirked. "Remind me to ask you to explain that one day."

Alex shook his head. "Not a chance, sir. You'll tease me forever. If the guys heard I'd paid you a compliment, I'd never hear the end of it."

"That would be a compliment in the heroic, honorable sense, yes?"

"Why, I don't know what you mean, sir," Alex responded, as he shifted his footing and making ready to leave.

Jason shoved him in the arm then. "Gowan with ya then, coward."

"Damn straight, sir. I'll see you when you get back, eh?"

"Only if you're lucky, Captain," Jason told him. Alex Wagner left him then, a silly but satisfied smile on his face.

SG-1 waited for Wagner to leave, then approached once more and went back to their self-assigned beds, each of them giving Jason a teasing smirk. Jason frowned.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," Jack said mumbled, making Jason frown further.

"Be prepared for a big tease when you get home, Jason," Sam warned. Daniel and Jack looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. Sam just gave them both a look they didn't understand. She looked...smug...and somewhat pissed, if you could combine the two.

Daniel wasn't too interested in what Sam was on about however. He wasn't interested in anything else but Jason. He felt an absurd anger welling within him, and his cock was reacting when it shouldn't be. His eyes roamed over Jason's exposed chest, and the thin line of yellow ochre paint that drew down the middle of his chin to his sternum. The hard line of pectoral muscles seemed more fully defined somehow, and that damn necklace only made it worse. The low riding leather trousers, showing off his navel to full glory suddenly made his mouth water. The thought that Alex might have been looking there...it made his blood boil.

He turned and looked around the room, then spied the cleaning supply closet at the back of the ward. He moved toward it and reached for the door knob. Inwardly, he cursed. The door was locked. The opening to a short hallway was directly across, so he moved that way and found an empty office with the door left open. He turned the light on and found no personal belongings of any of the nursing staff. Even better. This would do nicely. He looked at the door knob to make sure it could lock, then made his way back into the ward and walked slowly up to Jason. With his arms crossed, he brushed a thumb over an eyebrow as he tilted his head at Jason.

"Jace, could I see you alone for a moment please?"

Jason looked a little surprised but mostly curious. Jack looked even more curious.

"Daniel?" he asked.

"Nothing, Jack. I just want to talk with Jason privately for a moment." He held out his hand as Jason walked toward him and Daniel took him by the arm, then led him out of the back of the ward. Jason looked down at the rather firm grip on his bicep and his brows shot up even more. He looked back over his shoulder at Jack, who shrugged as he crossed his own arms.

Jason found himself being led into an empty office and stood there with even more confusion as Daniel shut the door and... _locked_ it.

"Daniel?"

Daniel crossed his arms and stood almost belligerently in front of the door. "What was that with Alex, Jason?"

"What was what with Alex, Daniel?" Jason asked, not sure why he was suddenly feeling defensive.

"He was playing with your necklace."

"No, he was feeling one of the claws, wanted to know if it was real," Jason replied, touching the claw that Alex had. Daniel reached out suddenly and took the claw and fingered it in almost the same way Alex had.

"Yeah, right."

Jason frowned then. "What's got your back up all of a..." and he didn't finish his sentence. Suddenly a huge smile slowly spread over his face. "Oh. My. God."

Daniel frowned at the smile, wondering what there was to smile about. "'Oh my God' what?"

Jason's smile slightly altered to add smug surprise. "You're jealous," he stated, then snorted. "You're jealous, Daniel."

Daniel frowned even more and put his hands to his sides. "I am...not..." and his frown changed from irritation to sudden puzzlement. "I'm...not."

Jason was grinning like an idiot. "You are. Daniel, you're jealous."

Daniel realized that Jason was right. His body was warm, almost hot, and his dick was reacting in alpha male 'ownership'. He wasn't very proud of himself right then, but he'd deal with it later. Jason seemed so smug and he needed that smugness wiped off his face. He shot his hand out and inserted two fingers into the front of Jason's pants and pulled him roughly up against him. Jason gasped for a second before recovering.

"Daniel?"

"Mine."

"Daniel, we're in an office in the infirmary."

"Yes, I know," then he gripped Jason's biceps in his fingers and pushed the man quickly against the door, his eyes never leaving Jason's. Then with a look that sent shivers down Jason's spine and made his own dick come to attention, Daniel looked him up and down with predatory possessiveness.

Jason's hands found Daniel's biceps in return and he was fully prepared to shove Daniel away from him until Daniel leaned in and brushed his lips against his own.

"You _are_ mine, Jason," Daniel said in a deep husky whisper.

Daniel didn't kiss him. He simply ghosted his lips over Jason's, then over his face. "Mine," he whispered as his hands also ghosted over his body.

Jason let out a shuddered breath. "Daniel...not here." 'What the hell what Daniel doing?' Jason thought. 'And why don't I want to stop him?'

Daniel startled him when his hand brought up a tissue from his pocket and gently moved it under Jason's lip and over his chin. Jason was puzzled for a moment until he realized that Daniel's purpose had been to remove the yellow paint there. Daniel seemed to be fixated on his task as he continued to remove the residue.

Daniel _knew_ he was fixated. What he needed to do more than ever was show Jason what he felt and though he couldn't do everything he wanted, there were a few things he could. He tossed the tissue into the garbage can, then slid one arm around Jason's back and rested his arm at the back of Jason's neck. He pressed his body lightly against Jason and then placed his other hand over Jason's navel.

Jason inhaled at the erotically intimate touch. "Daniel...what are you...?"  He saw Daniel's eyes fix onto his mouth and he gave out another gasp. Daniel's eyes were nearly black with lust. "Daniel," he whispered.

"Mine," Daniel whispered and brought his lips to Jason's in what was a very firm but chaste kiss...until he opened his mouth. Then Jason's stomach fluttered and desire shot through his body as Daniel kissed him fiercely, plunging his tongue into his mouth, nearly eating him alive as his hand moved from Jason's navel to his groin and rubbed with _very_ healthy intent.

Jason tried to move his mouth away to speak, to tell Daniel that he shouldn't...shouldn't...be...doing... _that_. He let out a long moan as his hips gave in before his mind did and thrust forward into Daniel's busy hand. His arms tightened and his hands flattened over Daniel's back, bringing him closer as his throat gave out another long moan that echoed in the back of Daniel's throat.

Jason didn't realize, until he felt the cold air on his skin, that Daniel had undone the lacings that held the leather flaps over his groin. He started to protest - just a little - thinking that Daniel was going to jerk him off. But that was not what Daniel was planning. Daniel abruptly broke their kiss and dropped to his knees, yanking the leather flaps down and away, and with one hand at the base of his shaft and the other hand clasping firmly onto a buttock, he took Jason's cock into his mouth.

"Fu-!!!" Jason started to shout but quickly stifled himself as his palm came up to his mouth to shut out the word. He bit down and closed his eyes as Daniel's hot, wet mouth sucked him inside...slowly, but completely. Daniel moved his head back and forth, but was soon forcing Jason to thrust and fuck his mouth. It felt so goddamn good that Jason had no trouble thrusting at all as his free hand latched his fingers firmly in Daniel's hair.

In fact...Daniel was sucking harder as he thrust and Jason couldn't help but moan with desperation, trying not to do it so loudly, but he couldn't seem to stop the sounds in his throat, nor could he stop his hips from moving rapidly as Daniel pulled at his cock. Suddenly his body jerked as Daniel held him still and sucked hard. Biting hard into his palm, he tried to muffle his screams, now expelled through his nose in loud puffs of air, as he poured his semen down Daniel's throat. Daniel kept his mouth on him until his spasms stopped and his dick softened from release.

Daniel was as hard as hell but he didn't mind. He was satisfied that he'd given Jason the message. Jason was his. He covered Jason's groin and retied the lacings, then stood up slowly to give Jason another long kiss, this one much more gentle but no less deep.

Jason opened his eyes and gave Daniel a tiny, sated smile. "You deserve something in return for that. Showers?" Daniel slowly smiled and kissed him again.

"If Jack doesn't beat you to it."

Jason growled...then gave Daniel a smug smile. "You were so jealous. I've never seen you jealous, Daniel. I shouldn't like it...but I did. And you did, too."

Daniel smiled at him as he opened the door. "Maybe," he said coyly. He looked out in the hallway, then looked back at Jason. "I look okay? Any obvious signs?"

Jason rubbed his thumbs along Daniel's lips and winced slightly. "Only a little. It'll only look like you've been kissing someone. It'll take 30 minutes for that to go away. You really need to watch out, Daniel," he said as he turned off the light.

They made their way back to their bedsides and Jack stared at Jason's and Daniel's faces, knowing immediately what they were up to as he spied the missing paint from Jason's chin and the slight redness of his lips. He saw the smug looks on their faces, and then recognized the sated look in Jason's eyes. He growled at them and received slightly embarrassed glances in return. Daniel then added a mischievous smile and said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry, Jack. I got a little carried away."

"Got jealous, you mean," Jack replied as everything became clear to him. His mouth twitched with humour. He'd wondered what it would take to break that reserve of his. He looked over at Jason who tried not to smile as he looked away. This was very interesting, Jack thought. Information to save up for later when he could use it to full advantage...and where he could enjoy it fully. Footsteps caught his attention and he looked to his left at the main entrance to the ward.

Daniel suddenly covered his mouth and tried not to laugh - and failed miserably - when a nurse walked in with a clipboard and dropped it when she saw Jason standing there. She smiled hesitantly and backed up a few steps, then moved sideways, reached around a wall and knocked - apparently Janet's door.

"What?" came Janet's irritated voice. When she didn't get an answer, Janet came out of her office and moved toward the ward nurse. "What?"

Nurse Anders pointed and Janet turned her head seeing SG-1 and for a split second she started to get mad until she turned her head more and saw Jason, standing there, with those muscular arms folded, wearing facial paint and...jewelry and leather? She'd heard where they'd gone to so she wasn't as shocked as her nurse, but Jason certainly looked...edible. A few rather lewd images went through her mind but she hastily cleared her throat before they could shadow over her face.

"Anders, pick up your jaw and your clipboard," she scowled. "It's Major Coburn, not a Native American model for a pin-up calendar," then she leered at Jason. "Though that wouldn't be far off," she whispered, making Jason shift in place as she turned to her other 'charges' and smiled. "Well, I see you're all back and..." She was going to say something sarcastic but a smell caught her attention. "Okay, what have you guys been smoking offworld?"

Jason's eyebrows lifted high. "Nothing. We were in a smoke ceremony, but we didn't smoke it ourselves."

"Except the room did fill up enough as to make us breathe it," Sam said with a gulp.

"Uh huh, well, I smell marijuana."

Daniel assumed a look Janet knew well and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How do you know what it smells like, Janet?"

"It's my job to know, smartass."

Daniel sniggered with a smile.

Janet grabbed charts and forms, disappeared, then reappeared with three more nurses. "Guys, you know the drill," then she turned to her nurses. "Refrain from the bullshit today. I'm in no mood." She turned then and walked up to Jason, placing a clipboard down, and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'll take care of you myself as my nurses are not _fit to_."  She said the last two words very loudly as she turned to glare at them. They'd been staring and not doing their job...but at her stern reminder, they stopped and suddenly went about them. Jack smirked at his nurse.

"They don't call her Nap--"

"Aht!" Janet called out in warning. "None of that, Colonel or you'll find your shot records are outdated and in dire need of updating."

"Funny, Doc. They were updated two weeks ago." Jack thought he had her there, smirking again.

Janet glared over her shoulder before taking Jason's pulse. "Some sort of typo, I think."

Jason looked over at him and winked as he glanced back to Janet. "Her bark is worse than her bite, Colonel."

Jack grumbled, but he gave Jason a smile as Janet playfully scowled up at him as she looked down at his watch. She grabbed the BP cuff and wrapped it around his arm.

"So...what's got you in a mood?" Jason asked her, lowering his voice.

"Cassie. She's been bugging me for the last hour."

"And?" he asked, catching the attentive looks from SG-1.

Janet glanced over at them, saw their worried expressions and held up her hand in a calming gesture. "Nothing dire, though _she_ seems to think so."

"What's wrong now?" Sam asked, trying to hide her grin. "Dominic?"

Janet didn't look at her. She only growled before puffing up the cuff and placing the stethoscope over the center pulse point on Jason's arm. She measured, then wrote down his numbers before turning back to Sam.

"That little dick asked her to the Christmas formal and she's having a fit about how," and she suddenly shifted the tone of her voice to whiney, "she's got _nothing_ to wear and how _all_ her dresses are soooo retro and _Mom_ , I _need_ something to _wear_."

Jason started to laugh and Janet gave him a glare. "I'm sorry, Janet but you suddenly reminded me of my sister."

Sam, Jack, and Daniel weren't laughing. They were groaning. They'd heard that tone of Cassie's. It was a tone that could only remove the enamel from teeth.

"Well," Sam started. "If we get time after this mission, you and I can take her shopping and if she doesn't like the dresses in the medium price-range, she can just suffer."

Janet replied with disgusted snort.

~

After the infirmary business was finished, and the debriefing held, Jason received permission to visit his family home in Arizona to speak to his grandfather. They were now settling into their routine in the gear-up room, taking quick showers before getting into their civilian clothes. Jason moved into SG-1's side of the showers.

"Daniel, you still have my oil soap?"

"Yeah, it's in my cubicle."

Daniel had taken to using a bar of Jason's artist's soap for removing the camouflage paint as it worked very well. He passed Jason as he gestured toward his cubicle, giving him a wink, which was mischievously returned.

"No time for the return favor?" Jason asked as he winked back and moved into Daniel's cubicle.

Daniel shook his head. "Home," and he grinned evilly as he walked back into the locker room, then his grin faltered a bit as he noticed that Sam was still there, taking her time getting dressed.

"Sam?" he asked, pausing. He knew how embarrassed she became sometimes but figured she could handle incidental or _innocent_ nudity. He hadn't wrapped his towel around him and rather than trying to now, he simply held it draped in front of him.

She walked out of her dressing room's doors with her sneakers in hand. "What?" She saw that Daniel wasn't wearing his robe, and was in fact, only _carrying_ his towel. She purposely swallowed any embarrassment and made herself look with a glance and not turn away. What she saw wasn't flagrant and admittedly, it wasn't a whole lot...except maybe _most_ of Daniel's skin barring his groin.

"Not that we guys are modest or anything, but is there a reason for you to be hanging around?"

She finished putting on her sneakers, then slipped on her black leather jacket, closed her locker's doors, and then leaned against it and folded her arms. "As a matter of fact, I need to talk to you three."

"Well, um," and Daniel looked back toward the showers. "What'd we do?"

"Not Teal'c, Daniel. You, Jack, and...Jason."

Uh oh. That look told Daniel that she _knew_ , which meant that Teal'c told her. He knew that Teal'c had figured it out. It wasn't all that surprising to Daniel as being a hundred and three years old meant having experience and wisdom. He hadn't wanted to tell them anything because Jack was their Commander and didn't know how Teal'c and Sam, from a warrior's perspective, would take it. Well, Sam was mad, obviously, but not _mad_ mad. There didn't seem to be any hostility in her eyes so he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, okay," he replied softly and as turned to face his locker, which gave her a good view of his backside, he realized that and grinned to himself. He glanced at her over his shoulder and noticed that she hadn't looked away. He found her behavior puzzling, if not a little odd. Moving behind the swinging doors of his dressing room, he dried off, sending confused glances her way every few seconds.

"Is there something wrong then?" he asked as Teal'c returned from the showers, joining them. The man had no modesty regarding nudity but even he was startled at seeing Sam still there.

"You might say that, yes," she said quietly. She politely averted her eyes as Teal'c removed his towel and dried. He changed into clean clothes during the ensuing silence, puzzled for about two minutes as to Sam's reason for being there then he realized why. She was finally going to say something to her brothers on the team, and to their lover.

While Daniel was wondering what the hell was going on, though he was beginning to have a good idea, Sam was thinking about the threesome and how Jack could possibly be involved in one. She didn't see him as the type, but she really didn't know his sex life at all, and despite that strange flirtation they had, she never would. That flirtation was something she also had to question him about. With or without his lovers.

'Lovers' brought her mind back to the threesome again. She simply couldn't see it, or rather, couldn't imagine Jack in one. Actually that wasn't completely true. Jack was a rather expressive and kind man when he wanted to be. If he felt he could share his heart with two men, then so be it. But Sam just couldn't envision him in one from a physical standpoint. A sexual standpoint. He was too much of an alpha. From what her friend Cameron had explained about gay sex, she could understand the 'top' and 'bottom' positions but there was no way she could see 'alpha' Jack as a bottom. Though he might not be in a regular two-person relationship where she'd suppose he'd be top all of the time, what about his position in a three-person relationship? Was he a bottom to Jace or Daniel or both?

Although she'd only had a short time to get used to the idea of his involvement, and most of the time let questions go by unasked and unanswered, she couldn't do that this time. She was angry with them about keeping this a secret in the first place and she was angry at herself for not being able to accept what Teal'c had told her. She'd tried. But on the planet, she'd seen overt evidence of Jack's attraction to Jason and she was tired of **not** understanding. She wasn't going to leave the locker room until she had answers and if they didn't answer her, there would be uneasy times ahead for SG-1. She didn't know what kind of unease yet, but glowering would be one of them.

What bothered her most she supposed, besides the fact that they hadn't trusted her and the confusion about being a 'bottom', was that her view of them was out of order. Sam liked order. No, she loved order. It was how she thought. She formed these little places in her head where everyone had a part, a role, and she saw them accordingly and knew how to act and behave. When something didn't fit right, she found a way to make it fit. It was one way she'd found to get along with Daniel. His slots were more complex, but she'd found a way to connect with him and make him fit. When he'd told her he was bisexual, she hadn't found that unusual and it had fit into his place in her head. Then there was Teal'c, and Jack, and then Jason. They all had their pieces. Jason and Daniel's relationship wasn't that big a stretch and it was easy to see. A bit of a let down, as it meant Jason was just another gorgeous and nice man who wasn't available.

She'd thought she'd had Jack figured out, for the most part, and had him placed into his assigned little slot in her mind and now...her nice, neat little slots were out of order. She needed to figure out who he was once again because once you understood someone, in however a way you did it, you could then anticipate what would be of benefit in the relationship, working or otherwise. She'd done that when she'd found out he was gay. That hadn't been too difficult, and she'd naturally assumed that he was always alpha, always top. It didn't even occur to her that he could be a bottom until Cameron had pointed it out.

She'd mentioned Jack only as "a friend", as someone who was the dominant alpha. She'd then told Cameron that her friend was now in a three-way relationship and asked how it was that he didn't run roughshod over his partners. Cameron had told her that it was likely equal, that he gave and well as took, as most three-way relationships were like that...unless he was in an D&S relationship.

"D and S?" she'd asked.

"Dominant-Submissive. It can be, for example, where a person who makes high stress decisions every day needs to find someone who'll take those decisions away. Sometimes, those relationships aren't even sexual, but what it's all about is essentially giving over your decision-making to someone else. The other person is someone who needs to take care of others to the point of taking control, of being the total alpha."

"He's not a submissive, no way," Sam insisted. Cameron had told her that it wouldn't be uncommon but she'd insisted that her friend was definitely **not** a submissive, so Cameron let it drop and stayed with the equal relationship explanation. Sam was further surprised and confused when Cameron had informed her that if it made her feel any better on the control issue, the bottom was almost always the one in control; how the top did all the work. Sam had understood that, and understood the 'work' part of it, but still didn't see the bottom as being the one in control.

"How could the bottom be in control? Women don't have a lot of 'control'."

"It's only under the proviso that the top is a decent enough lover - as some tops would want to be in total control, even outside of a D&S relationship. Gay men are still men, Sam, and some of them are totally selfish when it comes to sex."

"Please, I know about _that_."

"Sam, your perspective is coming from the position of a heterosexual female. You see alpha males and gay bottoming as an issue of strength and domination. Most women aren't as strong, physically, and so therefore sex is seen as a dominating kind of action. Even when the woman is initiating or on top, it's only slightly different, as she's 'still' the bottom, or on the receiving end. You need to look at it from a male perspective and since you're not male, you can't. You see, in a gay relationship, the strength is usually equal and the sex is freer. Unfair to hets, but also true. You see, we don't have to hold back. When I want my lover to top me, it isn't because I want to be dominated. You can't see that from a female perspective because you need to be male."

"Yeah, well, I was a male once, sort of. Remember that artificial life form, Urgo?" and Cameron had nodded. "Well, did Daniel tell you that when Urgo was hooked up to our brains, he decided to 'encourage' Daniel to jerk off in the bathroom of his quarters." She'd had to smack Cameron several times to keep him from laughing his ass off.

That incident with Urgo was the only reference point she'd had to men and how they thought. It had proved initially useful, but as time wore on, she'd forget all about it until a sense memory would remind her...and usually it was Daniel's musk.

"There is one question you haven't asked me, Sam," he'd said to her.

"What's that?"

"Why."

"Why...what?"

"Why men like bottoming."

"Um, I'm assuming there's a reason but as I've never..."

"It's the prostate gland, Sam."

"The prostate? You're kidding?"

"No. From inside, it can be rubbed, massaged, and it produces a warming shuddering pleasure and no one knows why it does that. But no one asks why some women have internal G-spots and how they do what they do. It's just accepted for the pleasure it gives. Anyway, a gay man's usual reason for bottoming is for pleasure, Sam. It has nothing to do with giving up control or being weak. I think you need to get rid of that patriarchal brainwashing."

They'd had a bit of a debate about that for a while but in the end, Sam had come away with a better understanding about gay men and their relationships, and about her friends. She'd gleaned more information from Cameron than she'd ever thought he'd tell her. The person she'd expected to tell her was Daniel, but since he was involved, she couldn't ask.

So...most of her questions were answered...but it still bugged her because of Jack's personality type. He was an alpha and she simply couldn't see him in any other way. Something just wasn't occuring to her. Well, she was going to get him and the others to talk to her come hell or high water so everything could go back to making sense.

When Teal'c was finally dressed, he sat down on the bench in front of his dressing room locker. Sam looked over at him and he gave her one of his patented raised brows, the one that asked 'What'? She shrugged and said nothing, waiting for Jack and Jason.

As for those two...they were in no hurry as they were currently in a game of tease, with Jack being the teaser. They were almost finished and Jack was leaning against the wall, waiting for Jason to come out of his cubicle.

"You know, Jace, those leathers looked really good on you."

Jason paused as he rinsed for the third time, making sure he'd gotten all of the paint off his skin. Jack's voice had that teasing quality to it and he knew then that Jack was in a good mood, and seemed to be trying to put him in one. Jason sighed. Jack was a very good man and he dreaded the day he and Daniel paired off. A part of his mind kept telling him that he was reading things wrong, as the vision had been informing him that the three of them were fine, especially after Daniel's display of jealousy in the infirmary office. That was more than surprising, but very welcome.

Truth was, Jason didn't think either of them would ever purposely leave him. But he had this nagging doubt that wouldn't leave him alone. It was probably because of that damn vision of his grandfather that his confidence had taken another hit, so he wasn't feeling secure about anything. He forced his mind away from the negative thoughts, willing them to take a back seat. When the time came for the inevitable break, he'd deal with it then. For now...he had something much better to focus on, and that was a nicely naked and wet Jack O'Neill who was gearing up pretty well for a healthy round of teasing.

"Lay off, Jack," Jason grinned as he saw Jack's body through the pebbled glass of the cubicle door.

"What? I paid you a compliment," said Jack, grinning with evil intent.

"I can hear that tone, Jack. Don't start. It was bad enough getting those looks..."

"Well..." Jack chuckled, "you got those looks for a reason. Especially as that ass of yours fills those--"

"Jack!" Jason exclaimed as he heard Jack's voice getting louder as he approached, and then opened, the cubicle door, then stepped inside with him. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked rhetorically as he looked around him, indicating where he was.

"No, and your team isn't here, Jace, so relax. What's the big deal?" he asked, teasing further, knowing full well where he was and what he was doing. "C'mere," he said in a sudden husky whisper, and pulling Jason to him, he gave him a hungry kiss. Jason gasped with a sudden rush of heat and want as their kiss broke apart. "So, what was that with Daniel? He got jealous, didn't he?"

"Yes, shut up," Jason snarled, kissing him back with full force, dragging them under the shower head and drenching them both...along with Jack's towel. Jack growled into Jason's throat and pressed against him, loving the feel of the water as it fell over their faces as they tasted each other. Jason moaned as Jack grabbed his ass and he suddenly shoved Jack away. "Goddamn it, get out," he scolded as he pushed Jack through the cubicle doors and shut off the shower. Jack was sniggering as he squeezed out the water from his towel. Jason glared at him as he gathered his own things and purposely wrapped his towel around his waist to cover his half-hard dick. He turned to Jack again and shoved him in the back, pushing him toward the entranceway.

"Come on, Jace. I wanted to find out what it was like."

"Not funny. And rotten timing, you shit."

"You've been teasing me about it for months," Jack purred as he looked over his shoulder.

"Right now, I am _not_ teasing you. You're teasing me. Teasing implies the other person is reluctant and you are in no way reluctant. What could I possibly find to tease you with?"

Jack sniggered again and turned. "Jace, I'm sure that you can think of _something_ to tease me with," and he gave Jason one of his most charming and mischievous smiles as he brushed the back of his fingers over Jason's abdomen. Jason growled and shoved Jack out into SG-1's locker room.

"In that case, I think I can I definitely find _something_ to tease you with, but at home, you slut." He slapped Jack hard on the ass before heading off to his dressing room locker.

Jack smiled as he bit his bottom lip, happy to have riled Jason up, and walked across the floor toward his locker...next to Sam's. Daniel had been watching out of the corner of his eye and when he turned, he grinned to himself. That was a specific look that Jack got nowadays when flirting and teasing with Jason and it was something that made Daniel smile, happy that Jack really did love Jason now.

Sam herself was rather stunned at Jack. Not from the slap on the ass. Men did that all the time, gay or not, in the showers or not. That didn't faze her one bit. Jack's expression, on the other hand, did. She'd never... **never**...seen him bite his lip. It just wasn't a 'Jack' thing to do. He bit the inside corner of his lip occasionally, when he was thinking, and not smiling, and not with _that_ smile he had now.

Jack's attention was drawn back to where he was and when he saw Sam, he halted midstep and quickly covered himself, ineffectively, with his _wet_ towel. Sam was looking at his face anyway, not the rest of him, as she still couldn't get over _the look_. Jason, at the end of the dividing wall, had also halted in midstep, then moved out of sight and quickly dried himself and got dressed, all the while listening to the goings on. He grinned at the sound of Jack's suddenly modest-filled voice.

"Carter!  What the hell are you doing here?" he asked quite loudly as he moved toward his locker, just about keeping from revealing his backside to her. He just knew his ass would have a red hand print on it, too as he could still feel the heat from Jason's slap.

Sam looked down, but she refused to turn around. "I'm...not leaving until I get some answers... _Jack_."

Jack slowly turned toward Daniel and gave him that 'what?' frown, to which Daniel shrugged, not telling. "Fine," Jack groused as he turned his back to Sam. "Just keep your eyes averted, Carter or...you might just see something you're not supposed to."

Sam tried not to smile, but failed as the corners of her mouth twitched. Daniel had his jeans on and was just pulling his sweater on over his head so it hid the fact that he was also smiling. As Jack dried more quickly than usual and pulled on his shorts and jeans, he also found what he'd said a bit amusing, though he was irritated at her presence. Her statement hadn't given a hint as to what she was doing there...exactly.

Jason rounded the corner back to SG-1's side, half-dressed, carrying his ceremonial clothes and his boots, while his free hand tried to button up his black shirt. He walked over to the bench in front of Daniel's locker and set his stuff down, his eyes on Sam.

"So, what's so important that you couldn't drag yourself away from us?" he asked with a small grin.

Jack slipped his white t-shirt over his head and when his head poked out, he found her looking at him. He raised his brows, just as Teal'c had done earlier. She pursed her lips and looked away and over at Teal'c instead. The two seemed to exchange meaningful nods and Jack suddenly knew what was bugging her. She fixed him, Jason, and Daniel with a ticked off frown, though she didn't really have it aimed as much at Jason as she did at himself and Daniel.

Jack had himself dressed save for his shoes and fixed Sam with his Commander look. "Okay Carter, out with it."

She shook her head and gestured at him. "Huh uh, not until you leave the 'Colonel' out of this."

His eyes softened a bit. "Okay.   _Sam_?"

She took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out. "Why didn't you guys trust Teal'c and me enough to tell us?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but shut it when Sam levelled a deadly gaze at him. "So help me, Jack, if you say you trust us or ask 'tell us what', I'm knocking your dick in the dirt."

Jack blinked in surprise and looked over at Teal'c...almost as if for protection, then looked at Daniel and Jason. When he looked back at her, he didn't know what to say.

She pursed her lips again and sat down...then looked straight at Daniel. "Why, Daniel? You told me about you and Jason..." then she stopped and thought about it. "Actually, you did that only because he was shot and you wanted to explain why he was with you, why you cared, yadda yadda..."

"Sam, I told you because I was going to anyway. I didn't say anything this time because Jack is your CO and--"

Sam got mad then. "FUCK! If I hear one person in this room tell me that they did it to protect me, I'm seriously kicking someone's butt. If your reasons were to _save_ me from having to lie in case you were found out..." and she shook her head. "None of you trust me, do you? Because you don't respect my right to make that decision for myself. Whether to tell the truth or whether to lie. I'm not really your friend then, am I?."

"Wrong," was the answer echoed by all three men. Teal'c kept himself quiet but he agreed with her reasons for being pissed off at them.

Jack, Jason, and Daniel _had_ talked about it and the truth was, they didn't say anything because they were afraid of her reaction. They now knew their decision was wrong and they hadn't trusted her to decide. So...she was right.

Jason pulled his second boot on and walked over to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam. The truth is, we were afraid--"

"Afraid of how you'd react, and you're right. We didn't respect you enough to let you make that choice," Jack said seriously, with no humour left in his eyes, though there was a lot of care and respect there. He straddled the part of the bench she didn't occupy and faced her. Daniel looked at her and nodded, then the three men looked at Teal'c. "I'm sorry," and he glanced at Jason and Daniel, then to Teal'c and back at her. "We didn't tell either of you 'cause we didn't want to talk about it as we didn't know how you'd feel. It's one thing for one 'normal' gay pairing, but three? Come on, you'd have freaked, just like you're doing now."

"I'm not freaking and actually, Colonel, I've known since you returned from that covert mission with Thor. Teal'c suspected and he told me. Since he's a good judge of these things, I didn't think he was wrong so I took what he told me to be true. I had a lot of questions and I...tried to get some answered without confronting, waiting for you to say something."

Jack frowned and exchanged looks with his lovers. "So...you're not freaked?"

Sam swallowed nervously as her anger at them started to abate now that she'd aired her hurt feelings. "No."

"Then you're just mad at us for not telling you?" Daniel asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but because you should've left the decision to me. I guess I understand a little but still..."

"So...then you're okay about us?" Daniel asked further.

Sam nodded. "But I'm still mad and hurt." She seemed as if something else was bothering her and Teal'c could see it but this was one of those times where he couldn't read her.

Jack sighed. "Well, okay...um, cool. For what it's worth, I'll say it again. I'm sorry."

"So'm I," Daniel replied.

"Me too," Jason echoed.

Sam let out a slow breath and looked at Teal'c. He seemed to feel they were genuine, judging by the expression in his eyes so she let it go.

"Okay, apology accepted about that."

The three men on the spot let out audible sighs of relief, tinged with guilt.

"Good," Jack responded as he got up. "So, I guess there's nothing else to talk about is there?"

"Actually, sir...Jack...there is."

The men waited as she tried to figure out how to ask without embarrassing them or herself with blatant questions.

"You're curious," Daniel suddenly stated, seeing that might have something to do with it.

Sam winced. "I guess there's no way to say this except just to say it," and she paused a moment. "In a hetero relationship, there are certain rules and stuff...give and take; compromise. All three of you are alpha male types," she stated, pointing. "I don't see how your relationship can work without you fighting all the time. I also don't see at all how Jack...He's the biggest alpha I know of and I don't get how he can..." and she stopped, finding herself going pink and hated herself for it.

Jason tilted his head, understanding. "My sister thought like you did once. You want to know who's the so-called 'female' in the relationship because that's how you perceive it, right? Because there are sexist standards, aren't there, whether we like them or not."

Sam grimaced, not liking that phrasing. "My friend told me about who prefers what and gave me the info about top and bottom and the other stuff in a gay relationship..."

At her mention of top and bottom, Jack turned away from her, clearing his throat. Daniel smiled and exchanged amused glances with Jason.

"...and what I'd like to know is...if you don't mind me asking, um, it's nothing personal or prying but--"

Jack covered his eyes with one hand. "Oh God."

Jason snorted and tried to come to Jack's rescue. "I get it, Sam. You don't see how, your 'boss' can--"

"Jason, for cryin' out loud," Jack said, still not facing Sam.

Sam blinked at Jason, then swallowed again and cleared her throat. "I just have these places in my head where things fit," and she made this box gesture with her hands, "and I just can't picture...that image," then she gestured at Daniel and Jason. "You two, no problem. I get that and I can...ahem...get a picture," and more blushing in her cheeks cropped up. "But as for the big guy over here," and she gestured back to Jack and shook her head.

"Oh God," Jack repeated. He was so not going to look at her right then but he had to stop her from speaking and Jason from explaining. He did not want to be having this conversation and it was secretly what he dreaded. Sam stopped talking and looked up at his back. Then her eyes inevitably travelled to his jeans' covered butt and she stared for a second or two, then blushed outrageously as images came to her mind.

Jason and Daniel tried to keep from snickering but they failed. They at least had the grace to do it silently. Daniel then cleared his throat.

"Fine, I'll explain," Daniel said, knowing that Jason was more comfortable than Jack but had this feeling he'd mess it up. He was close to Sam anyway and had always been able to talk to her. He took a breath but Jack held up his hand, stopping him.

"No...no...I'll...do it." He turned around to face her, saw the blush trying to fade from her cheeks and knew exactly how she felt as his own cheeks were still feeling a bit warm. "Okay... _not that it's anyone's business_ , Carter, I'll tell you without going into _too much_ personal detail. This isn't something you really need to know, you know."

Sam got that 'deer in the headlights' look and Jack waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about it, Carter. From a woman's perspective, and as I'm your Commander, you must be having trouble with my position of authority...yes?"

She nodded.

"Well...I'll explain a little...but you'll have to realize that this **is** very personal. As such, be prepared to answer personal things as well." She swallowed nervously and nodded for him to continue. "Okay, erm...sex between us depends on the mood and our personal preferences," and he cleared his throat. "We're not 100 percent top or bottom. We like both. You have your own personal preferences, right? You don't always like to be on the bottom, do you?" he asked, feeling the heat rising to boiling in his cheeks again.

Sam turned bright pink, and she realized just how personal a thing it was she was asking of her Commander and her friends. "Um...no."  She also thought she should buy him something special for Christmas or something for indulging her nonsense.

"Well then, there ya go. Try to turn that around. You're a strong woman, and an alpha-type if you ask me. You don't think of yourself as weak for being on the bottom, do you?"

"Um...no."

"Well, neither do I."

Jack thought that this was a record for the two of them. They must've blushed more in the last three minutes than in the last 3 three years, including any embarrassing shit off-world.

The room was silent for a few moments until Jack finally broke the silence by clearing his throat. "So, are you okay with me having this relationship? Seriously, Carter, even if it had been just Jason and me, or Daniel and me, would you be okay about me being in command."

Sam snapped her head up and fixed him with a very serious look. She nodded, her blush fading. "That really was never an issue. I just couldn't understand and I wanted to."

Jack moved over and squatted in front of her. "Turn this around. Would being in a relationship with someone under your command affect you?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, then realized what he was saying and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so but it would depend on the situation."  She suddenly remembered the other thing she wanted to ask...to discuss but Jack distracted her.

"Does my being with them make me less worthy of respect in your eyes?"

Sam frowned. "No, Jack, it doesn't." When put like that, the answer was most definitely no.

"Well then." He put his hand on her knee, tentatively. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah."

Jack sighed and looked back over his shoulder at Jason and Daniel, then back to her. "Shoot," and he grimaced. "Go ahead." Daniel and Jason didn't miss the pun and they sniggered louder that time. Jack turned around and glared. "Can it."

"Okay..." and she looked at Teal'c as she had a feeling he'd want to know the answer to her only remaining question. "I was going to ask if it's serious, but...I think I can guess."

Jack rose and glanced over at his lovers, then moved over to where they sat on the bench and squatted down next to Jason, looking from Jason to Daniel then back over to her. "Yes, Carter," and then at Teal'c. "Teal'c. I'd say it's very serious."

Daniel agreed. "It is."

Jason looked at Jack, then at Daniel. "I can't speak for them, Sam, but I'm in love with them. It kind of easy to see why."

Jack looked at him and frowned, just as Daniel did. "Is that what is bothering you, Jace? You think we don't love you?" Jack asked, worried.

Jason shook his head. "No, Jack. I don't think that. I know you do."

"But you don't think we're in love with you as you are with us, right?" Daniel asked suddenly, wondering if this was what clouded Jason's eyes ever since that vision.

Jason eyed Sam, not wanting to answer his lover's question. He wanted to tell them, but it would only hurt them and now he wished he hadn't phrased his answer to Sam the way he had. A whole can of worms opened up.

"It's because of the way I reacted on the planet, isn't it Jace?" Jack asked.

In an effort to cover up his feelings, he shook his head. "No, Jack. Don't worry about it. It's just my insecurity about my Grandfather that's affecting my thinking. It's nothing."

Like Daniel, Jack knew Jason was full of it. He glanced over at Sam. "I'd rather not do this in front of Sam, but maybe it's a good thing that she's here. If I do this in front of her, maybe it'll prove to you..." and he took Jason's face in his hands and pulled him into a long kiss.

Sam's blush had just gotten under control and it suddenly reasserted itself in full glory as she found herself aroused by seeing them kiss. Daniel looked on with a huge smile, getting aroused himself, then noticed Sam's and Teal'c's reactions and smiled a little more shyly. As he looked back and forth between them...he was suddenly struck with the thought that they would actually make a decent couple. He smiled inwardly. This was something he'd have to talk with them about. Maybe he could devise a means of getting them together if they were interested.

The break of the kiss took Daniel away from his musings and he smiled even wider, with pride and love and respect at the words Jack said next.

"Jason Coburn, I learned in that vision that I'm in love with you, just as I'm in love with Daniel. There...I said it. In front of the T-man, in front of Carter. I'll say it again. I'm in love with you. I'll even say it those other words, which I still remember. Ay-or anosh-ni." As he spoke, he stroked Jason's cheek.

Jason reached over and stroked Jack's cheek in return. "Ay-or anosh-ni, Jack."

"Sap," Jack smiled. Daniel raised his browline, finding the two of them adorable. Then Sam's voice interrupted the whole thing.

"Daniel?" she called quietly. He looked over at her. "Don't you feel excluded when they do that?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. Makes me love them all the more. I don't have any _issues_." He gave Jason an admonishing look, "I'm secure enough. I wasn't always, until I fell in love with Jason. Now, I couldn't be without either of them. Especially after the vision we shared."

Sam blinked. "Shared?" She blinked some more, and so did Teal'c. "You don't mean you _shared_ shared, do you? The same dream?"

Jack and Jason broke apart, then Jason got to his feet and pulled Jack up with him. He was feeling a whole lot better, and beginning to sport a hard-on as well. They'd better get home soon. He looked over at Daniel, content with letting his lover answer the remaining questions.

"Well, not the beginning of the visions, no. And we haven't really talked about them yet. I'd like to keep some of mine to myself for a while. Think about it a while. Are you ready to share yours?"

At his question, she shook her head. "I'm still trying to figure out the symbolism."

"Well, there ya go then," Jack said. "And on that note, Carter. We're going home. Any more questions to embarrass the shit out of me with?"

"One more question, Jack, and I'm afraid it's a bit more serious."

"More serious?" Jack asked, standing. He walked over and sat down next to her, frowning. "What is it?"

"When we were stuck offworld after gating off Thor's ship..."

Jack groaned. Everyone knew exactly what she was asking.

"Why the flirting, Jack? For several months...why?"

"It couldn't have gone anywhere, Sam."

"I agree but that's not what I asked, now is it?"

Jack winced and looked over at Daniel for the longest time with Daniel meeting his gaze. When Jack answered, he didn't take his eyes off Daniel's. "I was afraid of my feelings for him, Sam. I fell in love with him a long time ago and it scared the crap out of me. I finally realized that I'd rather have him in my life than not at all so I told him how I felt."

"And when was this?" Sam asked, astonished to find that she understood that reasoning. She could see how Jack might have felt but that still didn't assuage the irritation that suddenly welled within at being some sort of distraction, or substitute.

"About eight months ago or so," Jack told her, feeling very uncomfortable, now that he was faced with the guilt of it staring him in the face.

Sam swallowed hugely and tried not to let the anger take over. She understood but the indignation wouldn't go away. "And when did you guys get together?" she asked.

Daniel could see the anger and resentment building and what had been an embarrassing but carefree situation had quickly turned difficult. "My birthday, Sam." He quickly walked over to her and knelt down. "I'm sorry."

Before she could reply, Jack did. "You're not the one who should be apologizing, Daniel. I did it. I fucked up. Now it's Sam's turn to be angry at me. So, why don't we leave it alone for a while and see if she can forgive me for it."

At those words, Sam looked down at her hands, then up at Jack. "I'm guess this wasn't the time to bring it up, but it's been gnawing at me ever since I found out you were gay."

Jack cleared his throat. "Not that it matters, but I've always considered myself bi. Sara, you know?"

Sam nodded and was quiet for a moment. "It'll take me a little time to get over this, Jack," she finally said, then stood up. "But it doesn't affect how I feel about you, Daniel, and Jason. In that, we're fine."

Jack sighed as he acknowledged her with an air of relief. "That's good, Sam. I am sorry, though and--"

Sam held up her hand and cut him off. "I know, I know. Don't keep apologizing or it'll sound manipulative. Just give me the time to get over it, okay?"

Jack took a deep breath and looked over at Teal'c. "You okay about all this? You've not said a word."

Teal'c looked at Jack very seriously and very matter-of-factly. "There is little need to, O'Neill. You do not need to seek my approval or disapproval. I have known how you felt towards Daniel Jackson for a long time. I was very upset with your treatment of him over the last year and was finally going to interfere when you mended things with him. The relationship you have now...it is unusual, even on Chulak. But I do understand it. Daniel Jackson and Jason Coburn are both fine men. You should consider yourself lucky that they return your feelings."

Jack regarded Teal'c in silence for a few moments, then looked over at Daniel and Jason and said, "I do." He looked back over at Teal'c then and asked, "Do you approve?"

Teal'c inclined his head, then gave Jason and Daniel cursory looks before looking back at Jack. "I do."

The sigh of relief between the three lovers was almost audible.

"Thanks, Teal'c," both Daniel and Jason replied, then Jack nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"However," Teal'c continued, "I do not approve of the way you treated Major Carter and I too will need time to adjust."

Jack groaned, turned around and banged his head into his locker, more out of his guilt at behaving so badly than at Teal'c's eventual forgiveness. Jason and Daniel looked at him with worry but Daniel's main attention was brought back to Teal'c.

"If it bothers you so much, Teal'c, then why have you behaved with us as if nothing were wrong."

Teal'c gave Daniel a small grin. "It does not bother me as much as you think, Daniel Jackson, and there _is_ nothing wrong. O'Neill has corrected his behavior and has, in fact, improved on it, both as a leader and as a friend and teammate. Were it otherwise, I would have said something long before now."

Sam thought about Teal'c words. The more they sank in, the more she realized he was right. Jack _had_ been better these last eight months. In fact, she'd never seen him happier. Some of her anger with him diminished, though she still needed time.

She cleared her throat. "Sir...Jack, I agree with Teal'c. I've never seen you more at ease with your command and never more...well...happy," and she paused, then gave him a caring look. "Don't worry, Jack. Things will be fine between us," and she gave him a short smile.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, cool." He gathered himself up, looking very relieved, but still hesitant. "Now...dare I ask...is there _anything else_?"

She smiled. "Um, no sir, but I do have an observation."

Jack rolled his eyes with great exaggeration. "What?"

"Do you know that you bite your bottom lip when you're flirting?" and she pointed at her lip, then copied what he'd done by biting her own. "And you smile when you do it."

"I do not," and he frowned and looked at Daniel. "Do I?"

Daniel nodded, grinning.

"Do what exactly?" Jason asked, puzzled. "Bite his bottom lip? He does that all the time."

Daniel shook his head. "Only with you, Jace. Jack doesn't do that with me."

"Really?" Jack and Jason asked.

"Wow," Jason replied softly and gave Jack a big grin.

Sam found their behavior sappy and adorable, even through the remaining anger. "You guys are such saps."

"We are not," they echoed and she laughed.

"So, Carter, anything _else_?"

She bit both lips shut and shook her head.

"Well, that's a relief," and he turned to his lovers. "Gentlemen, dinner awaits."

They finished up, Jason grabbed his coat, and the three left before Sam and Teal'c did. Alone in the gear-up room, Teal'c gently caught Sam's arm.

"If you ever feel the need to talk, then please...let me know."

She smiled. "Well, not about that vision yet, but we could talk about other stuff. Care to come over for dinner?"

Teal'c smiled. "I would."

.

When the guys got to the parking garage, Daniel paused.

"We going to my place for dinner?"

"Yeah, if you want," Jack replied, resisting the urge to put his arm around Jason's waist.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there. I'm gonna stop off at the store first."

"Daniel..." Jason and Jack objected.

"No, really. It's not a ploy or anything and I won't be long. I have to get something for dinner."

"Promise?" Jack asked, making sure in his tone that he wasn't kidding around about it.

Daniel smiled at them. "Promise." He moved off to his car, grinning. It would give them just enough time to be alone, and Jack would very likely be topping it, as it was Jason's favorite position between them. It would give them the time Jack needed to reassert his love for Jason, which would then give himself the time to join in and reassert his own love for them...not mention getting the chance to surprise Jack and top him himself.

. .

Jack had several emotions going through him as he followed Jason to Daniel's house, but the one that stood out more than the others was the lust that filled his body. He got out of his truck and glanced at Jason as he slid his key into the lock and opened the door. He reset Daniel's alarm system as Jason followed him through the door and as soon as the door was closed, and locked, he turned around and suddenly found himself pressed against the door. Jason's lips found his and his tongue searched between his lips and inside his mouth.

Jack shortened the kiss, but didn't let his lips leave Jason's.

"Jason, your hands and arms are supposed to be ripping my clothes off."

"I have another idea, Jack," Jason replied as he continued to give Jack short, sweet kisses. Jack pushed Jason away just enough to see what he had failed to notice Jason carrying inside the house. His eyes found the pants and he paused, giving Jason a filthy smile.

"Then you get this 'idea' on and I'll grab us some beers."

They separated with more short kisses and after removing their jackets, Jason made his way to the bedroom to change. His hands, cold from the chill outside, hastily removed his clothes and pulled on his pants. He suddenly forgot where the flaps were supposed to go and as he wrapped them around, he heard Jack enter the bedroom behind him. He didn't turn around completely but turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Jack stood there with two beers, staring.

"Those things are _so_ fucking sexy on you," he said as he set the beers on the dresser and walked up behind Jason, making him jump slightly as his bottle-cold fingers caressed over his back. Jason shivered.

"Goddamn, your hands are cold," Jason remarked as Jack passed his hands over him, and over his barely covered ass.

"I'll warm them up, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Jack." His own hands couldn't make themselves busy as they were already busy holding the leather folds closed. Jack took advantage as he moved in front of him and wound his arms around Jason's waist, pulling him with him to the bed. As Jack kissed him deeply, Jason forgot about securing pants that would only end up open again and ran his fingers through Jack's hair and over his back. Hot desire soared through him, making him shudder and his groin ache. He broke their kiss, panting.

"I don't want to wait, Jack. Fuck me."

"I think I need to remove my clothes first," Jack grinned and looked down at himself. Jason looked down and began pulling Jack's t-shirt off him.

"Damn right you do," he replied. Jack's hands moved rapidly, his jeans open and quickly shoved down and kicked off, along with shoes and socks. He lay his nude body over Jason's leather-clothed skin and rubbed wantonly.

"Damn this feels good. You want me to fuck you with these on?" he asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Yes," Jason whispered as he pulled him down for a fierce, needy kiss. He moaned as Jack's hand slipped between them to find and expose his cock, stroking quickly. He did the same for Jack as well as bringing a long, lustful moan from the man's throat. They wound each other up, stroking, petting, caressing, breaking their kisses again and again with greater panting for air each time.

"Jason," Jack groaned as he bit over his Adam's apple.

Jason arched his head back, giving Jack access. "I need you," he whispered.

Jack felt for the lube and pushing away the flaps, he pushed the leather down his thighs. He then produced a high gasp from Jason as his coated fingers entered his ass, driving him mad with want.

"I love these pants, Jace, but they're gonna have to go," he whispered. "I want you on your back and your legs spread."

Jason closed his eyes, the sweat beginning to build on his brow. "Yes, Jack," he whispered.

Jack removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheet before grabbing the legs of the leather pants, and in a few swift pulls, had them off Jason and tossed to the floor. His cock coated, he pushed Jason's legs high and apart and entered him. Jason groaned and in response, Jack smiled and bit his lip.

"That's it, baby," Jack whispered. "Feel me," and he buried himself completely and began to rock their bodies together. Not thrusting, he waited for Jason's signal and he had it when he felt Jason's ring contract around him and his hips push up. Jack growled in his ear. "Want me?"

"Fuck yes," Jason growled back and grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him into another fierce kiss. His heels rested on the small of Jack's buttocks, pressing in time with Jack's slow thrusting. He wanted Jack deeper, harder. Jack gave it to him, kissing him back savagely as he felt between them and took Jason's cock in his hand.

"Time to make you scream for me, Jace," he whispered and squeezed and pulled as he pistoned his cock deep and hard, finding and rubbing his sweet spot. Jason didn't scream yet, though his mouth dropped open. He had no voice for it as the shudders passed through him.

Jack smiled, knowing it wouldn't take long for either of them. The lust had been building gradually all damn day. Enough foreplay, enough seduction. He stroked Jason's cock faster, matching his slapping hips. Jason felt his orgasm coming and he spread his legs then, holding them up high and wide.

"That's it, you beautiful bastard. Fuck me, goddamn it, Fuck ME!"  He lost his voice again as he came hard...screaming soundlessly as Jack stroked his cock faster as he slammed into him, ripping the sound and his climax from him. Jack so loved doing this to Jason, feeling and watching him come. He felt his own orgasm releasing then and roared loudly as he bit into Jason's neck. Jason held onto him, his hands plastered over Jack's damp back, riding the wave with him. That thought, that metaphor, came to him then and he thought of the waves in their vision. He smiled, then held Jack to him, wrapping his legs firmly around his waist.

"I love you...my Jack," Jason whispered as their bodies continued to feel the smaller shudders of pleasure.

Jack pushed up, kissed him, then stared into his flushed face as he brushed his damp hair from his forehead. "Ay-or anosh-ni...my Jason."

His body was still experiencing tremors when he saw Jason's eyes move and look behind him, then Jack felt a kiss in the middle of his back and two warm hands on his ass. Jason grinned a filthy smile and lowered his ankles to pull Jack's thighs apart with his feet.

"Your turn, baby," he whispered.

.

Daniel felt the lust flowing through his own body as he approached his front door with the small bag of groceries. He entered inside and immediately heard their panting and the slapping of skin. His dick got even harder at the sound. He dropped the bag of groceries, not even bothering to put them away. He knew that sound. They'd be coming soon and if he wanted to take advantage of Jack's 'relaxed' ass, he'd have to strip down now and get in there.

He went into the bathroom, stripped down and tried like fuck to piss. It took almost too long. Grabbing the lube from the shower, he slicked himself up and damn near came in his own hand as he heard Jason cuss and scream. Wiping his hands on the towel, he entered the bedroom and heard them say 'I love you'.

Yes, it was time. Jack's body was still shuddering and the sweat was still fresh on his back. Perfect. That ass was so his.

.

Daniel bent over him and kissed the middle of his back, tasting salty sweat. He licked his lips and groaned, then reached for the tube at the end of the bed. Jack's eyes went wide as he felt lubed fingers spread over his anus, and then Daniel's cock pushing slowly inside him. Jason held his face and whispered lustful, encouraging chants against his lips.

"Yes, baby, open for Daniel. Open up for him. Let him inside you. Let him fuck you."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's chest as he pushed very slowly. Jack lost his own breath and voice, his mouth dropping open as his eyes closed.

"Yes, Jack," Jason continued, stroking his neck, his face, sticking a finger into his mouth. "Let him inside. Let him fuck you."

"Yes," Jack mouthed silently, his eyes remaining closed.

Daniel groaned as he felt Jack's contracting muscles resist and then loosen quickly. He pushed all the way inside, and stilled for a moment until Jack pushed up on his arms, taking Daniel's weight, and taking his own off Jason. Jason moved his legs but didn't want Jack out of him yet. He loved the feel of Jack's cock twitching inside him while Daniel was simultaneously inside Jack. There was nothing like the feel of being connected with his lovers.

Daniel felt Jack loosen completely so he rose up and knelt back, taking hold of Jack's hips. "Time to get fucked, Jack O'Neill," he whispered, and he began to move. He moaned. Jack felt so damn good; so hot and tight, and nicely soaked in sweat, smelling of come and musk. He sped up his motions, knowing this wouldn't last. Like his lovers, he'd waited all day for it. Now, the added eroticism of walking in on Jack and Jason had him reaching orgasm sooner than expected. But he didn't care. He gave himself over to it, tossing his head back and enjoying the sounds he made as he thrust, and the sounds he pulled from Jack. He heard Jason's voice, arousing Jack over and over and soon Jack was pushing back, meeting his hips.

"Oh yes, Jack, ride with me. Give it back."

"God yes, Daniel. Do it. Harder now. Faster."

Daniel complied and his hips moved rapidly, the motivation in his balls also speeding him up. Sweat now began to run down his own back and he felt the heat and the tightening and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck, yes, Jack. Goddamn it, YES!" He bared his teeth as he pounded into Jack's body, then cried out as he came, his hips jerking repeatedly as the tremors unleashed. "God yes," he whispered harshly.

Daniel's come warmed against Jack's sweet spot and he grabbed Jason's hair, kissing him hard, moaning deep into his throat. Hearing Jason moan back, his half-hard cock spasmed inside him in short orgasm and Jason's anal muscles contracted around him in response. Daniel's body tremored against both of them, his hands still gripping Jack's hips tightly.

When at last his spasms subsided, Daniel groaned and pulled slowly out of Jack, then lay down beside his lovers, running his hand down their sides. Jack broke his kiss with Jason and pulled Daniel's mouth to his, his hand firmly at the back of his head. Jason's hand slid between them, caressing comfort and love over Daniel's damp skin.

"Love you," Jack whispered as he broke their kiss. "Love you...my Daniel."

"Ay-or anosh-ni, my Jack, my Jason," Daniel replied, catching Jason's hand and brought the fingers to his lips to kiss.

Ay-or anosh-ni, my Daniel," Jason whispered as he relaxed his legs from Jack. He groaned as Jack slipped from him.

They lay together for a few minutes, barely dozing in post-coital haze until their skin began to cool. Jason was the first to move, pushing Jack gently off as he slid out from under him. Jack made to grab him but he pulled away, slapping at his hand and smiling. He stood, then bent over and kissed the top rise of Jack's hip.

"I'm getting another shower," he said as he picked up his pants. His hands ran over them lovingly as he turned to look at his lovers before leaving the bedroom. Their eyes were on him, watching him with curiosity. "What?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied sitting up, his hand absently, lovingly, passing down Jack's thigh. "You just look thoroughly rumpled."

Jack grinned and sat up next to Daniel as he ran his hand through his hair. "And thoroughly fucked."

Jason grinned smugly back. "Thanks to you." He padded off to the bathroom with his lovers' eyes on his ass. They exchanged glances and grinned. Daniel leaned over and gave Jack a soft kiss.

"I'm hungry," he said, getting up from the bed.

"You're not the only one," Jack replied, catching Daniel's ass with the back of his hand.

Daniel turned and looked at him as Jack stood up afterwards. "I meant for food."

Jack pretended to look insulted. "So did I."

Daniel smirked at him. "Uh huh," and he grabbed his shorts that had fallen by the bathroom door and slipped them on. Jack snorted and Daniel looked back at him. "What?"

"Aren't those dirty, Daniel?" he asked as he put his own back on. Daniel watched him with an accusing grin.

"Yes, but so'm I. I'll change after a shower. For right now, my second craving next to you and Jason," and he disappeared down the hall and picked up the sack of groceries. Jack followed, grinning still.

"That'd be coffee," Jack stated as Daniel set the sack on the kitchen counter and made a bee-line for his filter and cup. He grinned in response, nodding without looking at Jack. Jack nodded back as he plucked the items out of the grocery sack. "So, what's for...dinner," and he frowned. He expected to find butcher-papered items but he found only a pound of sliced roast beef and sandwich rolls, amongst a carton of milk, eggs, spices, and a few pints of ice cream. "Sandwiches, I take it?"

Daniel nodded. "If you want something hot, Jack, you'll have to make it yourself or call up for a pizza. I'm not in the mood to cook. All I _am_ in the mood for is quick food and fucking," he finished with a grin as he heated up the water for his coffee.

Jack grinned back as he opened the deli bag and retrieved a long slice of beef, which he greedily ate. Daniel plucked one out for himself, suspending it over his mouth and eating it as if it were prey...or spaghetti noodles. Jack wasn't sure which it looked like. After a moment, he decided on the more carnivorous aspect as he liked that look on Daniel.

"After my shower, how about I eat you," he suggested as those blue eyes fixed on his.

"Deal," Daniel replied with a devious smile then pulled Jack in for a rough kiss.

.

Like Jack had on their way home, Jason had several emotions flooding him, and chief amongst them was an overwhelming need to have his lovers around him. That hard lust wasn't present anymore, but the need to kiss Daniel was. Washed but certainly not dried, he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way down the hall. His wet hair dripped water down his face and neck and droplets still ran down his arms, back, and legs. He didn't care. He hadn't had the chance to kiss Daniel yet and by God if he wasn't going to. He also had to pay Daniel back for that wonderfully erotic and dangerous act in the infirmary. He'd not admitted it to himself yet but he loved Daniel's jealous behavior.

Daniel was sipping on his coffee as he leaned against the counter, and Jack was standing across from him, munching on what appeared to be roast beef when he walked in the kitchen. He snatched a piece out of Jack's hand and ate it quickly as he took Daniel's coffee mug and sipped, then set it down on the counter. His lovers were struck motionless by his actions, and by his wet body, until Daniel started to smile playfully as Jason pulled him roughly into a long, deep kiss. Jack smiled in reaction as he watched them and as they moaned, he started to get aroused again, even though his stomach was more awake than his dick was...for the moment.

Daniel pulled away, then nipped gently at Jason's lips. "You leave me any hot water?"

Jack slapped his arm. " _Us_ any hot water."

Jason grinned and slapped Jack's stomach. "Yes. Go take your shower," and he turned to go round up his clothes. Daniel walked up behind him and grabbed his ass.

"Don't put on much in the way of clothes, Jace. You'll only end up losing them."

Jason didn't turn around as he smiled at Daniel's words. Suddenly his towel was taken and a hard slap fell on his ass. He turned swiftly, finding Jack sniggering as he escaped down the hall.

"Prick," he muttered with a smile.

. .

Daniel and Jack found the sandwiches, chips, and beer on the table and they sat down to eat, wondering where Jason was. Daniel soon heard the washer start and knew that Jason was washing his clothes. When he returned to the kitchen, wearing clean shorts as well, Daniel smiled at him as he joined them for their dinner. They didn't talk much while they ate as their hunger took over. Finished, they went back to the bedroom and reclined on the bed, lounging lazily.

Jason was last in the bedroom, however, bringing extra beers with him. The ones they'd brought in earlier had been consumed with dinner. After he set the beers down on the bedside table, Jason walked over and picked up his folded leather pants, running his fingers over the soft leather and decorative sides.

Daniel watched Jason, carefully studying him. "You love those, don't you?" he asked quietly. Jack lay on his side next to Daniel, occasionally teasing Daniel's stomach with the cold beer bottle, which Daniel kept pushing away.

Jason cast a gentle look at him and Jack, then back at the leather garment. He nodded without saying a word, holding them in his hands as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

Jack gave Jason an assessing look. "You like them a lot, don't you Jason? The people?" he asked.

Jason smiled, not looking up at him. "What's not to like?"

"Well, they certainly seemed taken with you," Daniel commented.

Jack was ready for another tease. "Especially Asatay."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." He then caught himself as the air stilled...and he suddenly remembered Daniel's spate of jealousy...and that was just because Wagner had touched his necklace.

Jack and Daniel froze for a moment, then they both sat up slowly. "Jason?" Daniel asked, sitting forward. "What's that mean?" He had a dangerous smile on his face.

Jason suddenly felt a flush coming to his cheeks and his dick started to harden. It was wrong and he didn't want to get aroused but Daniel's reaction was making him hard, just as Jack's was. He was going to tell them...but he'd purposely forgotten about it after Daniel's jealousy had asserted itself. Now confronted, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them at all...but then...something inside him wanted to be on the receiving end of their jealousy. Flushed, he turned and regarded his lovers as he bit his lip with embarrassment.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, as did Jack. He felt that jealousy reasserting its head again because his intuition told him that whatever Jason was avoiding had happened when he was alone on the planet and the only time he was alone was with Asatay.  "Jason, what happened when you were changing into those?"

"Nothing," Jason replied truthfully.

"Something did," Daniel said flatly. He was feeling that jealousy rushing through him now and though he didn't exactly like or approve of the feeling, he accepted it as part of his alpha male behavior...and the fact that it charged up their sex life. Over the months in their relationship, he'd found his alpha side increasing. At first, it had been soft and subtle, but over time, it was increasing in possessiveness. He looked over at Jack and saw the same look in Jack's fevered eyes.

"Jason," Jack started. "What happened?"

Jason started to chew at his lip now and they both knew something definitely happened. Jason glanced at them repeatedly but refused to meet their gaze head on. He cleared his throat a few times, then got up and retrieved his beer from the dresser, then took a long drink. He cast another look at them and found them staring impatiently.

"While Asatay was applying the ceremonial paint--"

"He did that himself?" Jack asked, the possessiveness plainly heard in the tone.

Jason nodded at him, and started to feel a little defensive. "Yes.  Anyway, as I was saying, while he was applying the paint, we talked. He knew - somehow - body language or something - that the three of us loved each other. I didn't want to risk offense but at the same time, I really didn't want to find out these people were homophobic...though it would have been unlikely, but anything's possible. Um, anyhow, in so many words, I asked if it was okay with him and his people and he said it wasn't common but it happened among his people and that it was accepted."

Daniel and Jack relaxed a little, relieved about that much.

"Go on," Daniel prompted.

"Well, he asked me, um, no...he _told_ me that I was one who didn't love easily, and I agreed with him. And he was...he smelled very...you guys know how good he looks and..." and Jason cleared his throat, fighting down a blush.

"Yes, he is, Jason, but spit it out," Daniel groused with impatience.

"He kissed me."

" _Kissed_ you?" his lovers asked in unison.

Jason nodded. "It wasn't an open-mouthed kiss or anything," he added hurriedly, letting out a long breath, and feeling the flush coming up his cheeks anyway as he remembered the smell, look and feel of Asatay as he'd kissed him. Jason drank the rest of his beer in one gulp, then backed up and hit the open edge of the door as Jack and Daniel slowly got to their feet and came toward him. Daniel slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him away from the door.

"How is it you let him kiss you, Jason?" he asked, his brow arching.

"Uh..." and he saw Jack's brow arching as well. "I didn't kiss him back, and I didn't want to offend, so I didn't push him away. I guess I kind of just...stood there and let him kiss me."

His lovers' brows rose higher.

"You just stood there and _let_ him?" Jack asked.

Defensively, Jason frowned. "Well, he's gorgeous or didn't you notice?" then deciding that that was the wrong thing to say, he added, "um, I was kind of taken in by my possible ancestral relationship with the man and...and...and...oh Christ, okay, I _let_ him kiss me. Guilty. What now? You want me to leave?"

"No," they both replied hotly. "Don't ever think that, Jace," Daniel added, his jealousy evaporating a little as he thought of being alone in a room with Asatay and caught up in all that Jason was caught up in, including the high emotion. "In your place, I might have reacted the same."

Jack gave Daniel a look of surprise. "You would?"

"Well, that kind of atmosphere, and getting ready for a ceremony that means a lot to you...and the fact that the man _is_ fucking gorgeous...yes, I would. Besides, that whole thing is hypnotic." He then gave Jack a defensive stare. "Well, it is. I'm not saying I would have fucked him but I would not have backed away had he kissed me."

Jason was relieved that Daniel was at least trying to understand. Jack, on the other hand...he didn't look happy. He looked like he was gearing up for full alpha mode. And wasn't that just what Jason was looking forward to when he'd been thinking about it on the planet? Yes, he admitted, but now, faced with reality, he didn't know how Jack would next react. When he was like this, the man was completely unpredictable. Jack looked down and picked up Jason's leathers.

"Put these back on, Jason," he said with a small grin.

Jason grinned back. "If you recall, I didn't keep them on long enough last time."

"You won't this time, either, but then, that depends on how long it takes you to come," Jack replied, and then pointed at his boxers. "Those come off first."

"I didn't take them off for the ceremony, Jack," Jason said quietly, fully aroused by Jack's words.

"Good," Jack replied, and drew a finger down Jason's abdomen.

Daniel added his touch as he brushed the back of his fingers over Jason's chest, barely rubbing the hardened nipples. "Would you have, if he'd asked?" he asked as he stepped back.

Jason eyed him seriously. "If he'd asked, and if it had been required, yes, I would have." He slipped his boxers off and then carefully watched his lovers as he slipped the pants on. When he'd wrapped them over his groin and started to tie them, Jack's hand came out over his own.

"Don't tie them securely, Jason."

"They'll come loose, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I know."

Jack placed an arm around Jason's waist, then pulled Jason against him and brought a thumb up to Jason's lips and brushed it over them.

"How did he kiss you... _exactly_? Show me."

Jason's breathing quickened and blood flowed to fill his cock to full hardness. "Then don't move, Jack." He pressed his closed lips to Jack's, keeping them firmly touching for ten seconds or so, then pulled away. It was a soft, gentle kiss.

"Show me," Daniel asked. Jason moved to him and kissed him exactly the same way. Daniel let out a sigh. "Were you breathing like that when he kissed you?" he his hand caressed Jason's chest again.

"No," he replied softly, swallowing hard with arousal. "My heart was beating fast though."

"Did you get hard?" Jack asked then and rubbed a hand over Jason's leather-covered erection.

Jason swallowed hard again and found his throat dry. "Um...I started to," and smiled hesitantly. "He wished that I would stay and I told him that I was sorry to disappoint him."

The honesty of his words had an interesting, arousing effect on his lovers. They smiled at him and pulled him to the edge of the bed. But their eyes held a curiosity he'd not seen in a while. Not since his birthday, anyway, but this was a little different.

"And what if he'd slipped you his tongue, Jason?" Jack asked as his hand moved up to cradle his neck. "Like this," and he pressed his lips to Jason's, copying the previous kiss, but after a moment, his lips parted and his tongue slipped between Jason's lips. Before going further, Jack pulled back and waited for Jason's answer.

"I...I believe I'd have pulled away," Jason whispered.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, his voice deep, quiet, as he leaned back in, kissed him, slipped his tongue between his lips, then pressed further until his tongue was probing into his mouth, tasting him. Jason moaned, then pushed Jack away a bit, breaking their kiss.

"No, not if he'd been you."

Jack and Daniel both grinned. Jack sat on the bed and pulled Jason to him, then opened the lacings and let the wrapping fall around his thighs. His cock was hard and throbbing. Behind him, Daniel slipped off his own shorts and rubbed up against his ass. Jason inhaled, then gasped as Jack took his cock in his hand and Daniel's cock slipped between his buttocks.

"Would you have let him suck you if he'd asked?" Jack asked as he leaned in and tasted his glans, tasting the leaking pre-come. Jason grabbed his shoulders and closed his eyes, his breathing increasing as he moaned.

"No, Jack. My dick is yours and Daniel's. No one touches me like that but you."

"But what if it had been required, Jace?" Jack asked, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Jason shook his head. "Only you," he panted, unable to say more as Daniel bit his shoulder gently, licking the tiny indentations in the skin.

"Good answer, Jace," Jack replied before taking him into his mouth, his balls into his hand.

Jason moaned loudly and Daniel bit harder against his neck. Aroused at Jack's question, and more aroused by Jason's reply, he whispered against his ear as he moved up to nip along the ridge. "Yes, good answer, Jace." He startled Jason then by leaving him with a sudden draft, but Daniel had a wicked idea. He went for the lube and returned to Jason, then set it on the bed as he dropped to his knees.

Jack watched him, then smiled as he knew what Daniel was going to do. Daniel heard Jason gasp again as his teeth nipped along the flesh of his thighs, his tongue sliding upward to tickle the back of his balls.

"Daniel..." Jason moaned, then gasped, "Jack!" as Jack brought his attention back to his dick.

"Open your legs, Jace," Daniel ordered softly. Jason tried but awkwardly as Jack wouldn't let up on his cock. Daniel guided his legs apart and without letting Jason know beforehand, and therefore without preamble, he slid his stiffened tongue over the rim of his rectum, smiling at the flex of his muscle.

"Daniel, oh God," he whispered, and inhaled sharply as Daniel slid his tongue inside, then moved back out and circled his anus, teasing him. Needing more, and his desire mounting, Daniel plunged his tongue back inside. "Daniel! God, Daniel!"  Jason began to pant noisily as Daniel fucked him with his tongue, while Jack sucked his cock. His balls and perineum were played with expertly and Jason couldn't hold on with this kind of dual assault. His fingers combed through Jack's hair as he held on, his moans and soft cries getting higher in tone, telling his lovers he was close.

Daniel grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, then gently slid them inside Jason's body while his mouth nipped and licked his buttocks and the back of his thighs.

Jason knew he was going to come and he wanted Daniel inside him but he didn't think he could hold on long enough. Jack was going to make him come soon anyway. Damn, but that man was good at sucking cock.

"Oh God," he gasped as he dropped his head back. "God, make me come," he begged, then his eyes opened wide as Daniel's fingers reached his prostate. "Jack," he cried softly and his body started to shake. Jack groaned and held him tightly as his come pearled down his throat.

Daniel was on fire from Jason's reaction and he worked his fingers faster, stimulating him madly as Jason seemed to come forever. He pulled his fingers out and coated his cock. "Jack, let him go and get behind me," he ordered huskily. Jack pulled back, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, then kissed and nipped Jason's abdomen before releasing him. Daniel pulled Jason to his knees, then without only a brief rubbing of his glans against Jason's sphincter, he pushed inside.

"Daniel, jesus," and he panted harshly as he fell forward against the bed, resting his body and opening himself up for Daniel. Jack, meanwhile, took the lube from Daniel, and coated his fingers. While he teased Daniel's anal opening with his fingers, he played a little foreplay with his other hand, rubbing over Jason's back, then tweaking Daniel's nipples, as his lips, teeth, and tongue worried over Daniel's neck and shoulders.

Daniel began to rock his hips, not moving too much, or too deeply. He was also more aware of Jack's fingers, and soon Jack's cock, rubbing against him. Jack tilted Daniel's neck back and kissed him as he pushed inside, bringing a loud moan from Daniel's throat. Daniel moaned louder as he could taste Jason's come in Jack's mouth and Jack growled in return as Daniel's tongue searched out Jason's essence in his mouth. He pushed harder and buried himself balls-deep and he would have waited, but Daniel's rocking motion didn't let him.

Daniel didn't want him to. "Fuck me, Jack," he whispered against his lips, then gasped a smile as Jack wrapped his arms around him and began to move, his hips undulating, rocking, thrusting slowly. "Yes, that's it, that's it."

Their fucking was slow, luxurious, and each thrust of Jack's had Daniel thrusting into Jason. The three lovers moved in tandem, their bodies slick with sweat and taut with tension.

Jack ran his tongue behind Daniel's ear, loving the salty taste of him, loving the hot and sticky feel of his body against him as he moved his cock in and out of him. It was glorious and Jack felt like he could stay inside him forever. But he knew he couldn't. He would come soon, so it was time to remind Daniel what kind of a ride Jack could give him in this position.

Holding onto the front of Daniel's thighs, he pushed his knees apart with his own and drove his cock as deep as he could, then pushed Daniel over Jason's back and lay against him as he moved his hips faster. Then he moved his hands to Daniel's hips and pulled them back every time he thrust forward, making his cock move faster inside Jason.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jason and kissed his shoulder blades. "I love you, Jace."

"Daniel..." Jason murmured, his voice low, soft. "Jack."

"Jack, faster," Daniel panted. Jack smiled as he bit against Daniel's back and thrust harder instead. "Jack, fuck me dammit," he panted louder.

Jack growled. "You feel good, Daniel," then sped up and began to piston hard and fast, getting repeated cries from Daniel's throat as he knew he'd come any second. However, all thoughts of making Daniel cry out in ecstasy faded as his own orgasm surprised the hell out of him. "Oh FUCK!" he yelled as he gripped Daniel hard, slamming into him and intensifying his orgasm. "Yes, yes!"

"Jack," Daniel gasped and squeezed Jason ribs to near the breaking point as he came inside him. "Jack, I love you, Jack," he cried out, shuddering over and over as Jack's come massaged his sweet spot. Jason trembled underneath him as his own prostate was rubbed by Daniel's semen. He didn't care or notice how hard Daniel held him. He only knew that he loved him past the point of pain.

~

The lovers woke up with the alarm at 6 am. Jason sat up first, sore, and winced. "Ow."

Jack woke up next, not as sore, but sore. Jason moved to the bathroom as Jack grumbled.

"Gotta be quick, Jack," Jason quipped.

"Oh shut up, Jace," Jack groused as his bladder yelled at him. "And hurry the fuck up."

"I'm pissing as fast as I can," Jason called out. Jack was in the bathroom before he finished and Jason sniggered as Jack shoved him aside to piss.

"Who the hell said we can't share. Especially as ahhhhhhh," and he shut up as he relieved himself. Jason opened the medicine cabinet and found the hydrocortisone, then set it on the sink for later after he'd showered. He grimaced as he padded his way into the kitchen to get the coffee made, then returned to the bathroom. Jack hadn't gotten in the shower first and was currently busy in trying to get Daniel out of bed. Jason smiled as Jack hovered over a prone Daniel lying on his stomach.

"That thing bites without coffee, Jack."

"Don't remind me. But I'm trying another tactic," and as Jason climbed into the shower, he heard Daniel growl. He snickered. "You'd better hope that Daniel doesn't have to piss," Jason called out from the shower. He then heard a thud and a hoarser yell come from the bedroom. Daniel came padding into the bathroom a minute later to piss. When he was done, he opened the curtain and thumped Jason in the back. Jason sniggered again.

"Coffee's brewing, grizzly bear," Jason said as he rinsed his face.

Daniel growled at him, pulled the curtain aside again, grabbed Jason and kissed him as he was blinded by water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jason sputtered in laughter.

From the bedroom: "Don't you guys start that sappy shit this early, or it won't be sheets you'll find pink later."

"Shut up, Jack," came from the both of them.

*snigger*

. .

From Peterson Air Force Base, Daniel, Jason, and Jack hitched a ride on a transport to Arizona's Luke Air Force Base. From there, they were able to rent a Land Rover for the drive up to the Navajo Nation's reservation. As they rode along the sites, Jason filled them in on his grandfather and what to do and what to expect. Jason's anxiety over the affair, however, was clear and for the most part, he said nothing other than giving Jack, who was driving, directions.

After a few hours of drive time, they had finally reached the reservation and drove North toward the Canyon de Chelly monument area. Though he spoke up when it was time to turn down another road, Jason had become even more silent and had stopped making comments on their surroundings. Though it was now winter, the area they were in was mild and Jason felt this need to roll down the window for fresh air. Daniel, sitting between Jack and Jason, reached over and placed his hand on his bicep. Jason turned his head and looked at him and saw the worry in Daniel's face. He glanced at Jack and saw the same thing.

"I'm...as best as can be expected. I'll be fine."

Daniel smiled hesitantly and squeezed his hand. "Okay." He had to leave it be but he wanted to get Jason talking. "Jason, the few Native Americans that we've met," and he gestured his thumb behind him, "when we stopped for gas at the convenience store back there...I noticed that one of them had a Native American name tag."

Jason didn't understand what Daniel was getting at. "Daniel, we're on the reservation. Of course he had a Native name."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said with an apologetic grin, "but my point is, don't you have one? You've never mentioned if you did the whole time I've known about your ancestry."

Jason nodded that he now understood and stared back out of the window again. A ghost of a smile was on his lips but he didn't answer Daniel yet. Jack looked over at Jason and misinterpreted his silence.

"What's the matter, Jace? You not like your given name or something?"

Jason snapped his head toward Jack in surprise. "Um, no! No," and he shook his head. "I actually like my name and am very proud of it. It's just that, I've never told anyone, and the only ones who know my name are family and the friends I had when I was growing up. I just...I don't know how you guys would take it and if you laugh, I swear--"

"Jason! We never would!" Daniel asked in exasperation. "You know us, Jace, come on."

"Yeah, come on, Jace. You know damn well--"

"Okay, fine, fine," Jason interrupted, hold his hand up. "But I'll have to tell you the reason for the naming though as it's a little...well...twilight zonish."

Daniel snorted. "Figures. All of our lives have that air, don't they?"

Jack and Jason both agreed with their own snorting laugh.

"Okay, so...um, well, when I was three days old, my mom said that she and my dad were still wondering what to name me. 'Jason Coburn' was obvious but my native name wasn't coming to them yet. My parents had tried a few ceremonies without success as any messages they received were unclear. All they'd see was water..." and his voice faded suddenly.

Jack and Daniel looked at him with worry again.

"Jace?" Daniel asked quietly. "What is it?"

"Their visions contained mostly water...do you guys remembered where I was in our shared vision?"

His lovers blinked with realization. "Water," they both said.

"Spooky," Jack replied.

"Yeah...go on, Jace. We'll figure that out later if there is anything to figure out."

Jason nodded. "Anyway, our home ran near a portion of a small creek called Cattail. Grandfather lived there, last time I checked."

Jack almost choked on his coke as he'd taken a sip. "You mean you don't know?"

Jason shook his head sadly. "I told you. We're out of sorts," and he shrugged diffidently. "Anyway, as I said, I was three days old and they were standing on the porch in the early morning and at the edge of clearing where the thin woods edged the creek, they saw the unmistakable form of a kit fox...a yearling, my mom said. It was dancing along the edge of the creek, not really going after anything, or so it seemed. It seemed to be playing. They watched it for a while and then I woke up and took their attention away from the fox. When they had me fed and settled again and went back outside to watch the fox, it had disappeared."

He glanced at his lovers as he fidgeted with the weathering along the window frame. "Guys, there aren't any kit foxes up here anymore. They're south of here. _Maybe_ an old one might have come up here, but not a yearling. They're dog cousins, so they have families, packs. Where there's a yearling, there's more foxes. But there _aren't_ any around here," and he paused then. "They took that as a sign and told my Grandfather. He thought that I should be called Fox, but that didn't sound right so they waited. When I was a year old myself, I'd already learned to walk and we were down at the creek. I found a frog or something and I was chasing it...as only a one year old can. Jerkily, stumbling and falling down. They were watching and were reminded of the fox again. My Grandfather was there at the time and he and my mother both came up with the name at the same time."

He paused again and both Jack and Daniel wanted to ring his neck for making them wait. "Jace!"

_"Little River Fox."_

Jason waited for them to make fun but they didn't. What Jack did do was pull over to the side of the road. He turned as much as he could in his seat and gave Jason one of those slow smiles. Daniel was already smiling at him, examining his face as if he had suddenly gotten a new one.

"Do you know what the name is in Diné?" Daniel asked then.

"I'll have to hear it said by my Grandfather again."

Before his lovers could say anything else, and now buffeted by their positive reaction, he went on. "Of course, that wasn't the only name. My mom started a nickname because of the fox. Kit."

His lovers' smiles grew bigger. "Kit?" they asked.

Jason nodded. Jack suddenly looked around to make sure no traffic was around on their empty stretch of old road, then leaned forward over Daniel and pulled Jason by his collar and gave him a soft kiss.

"It suits you," he whispered, then gently let him go and backed away so that Daniel could kiss him.

He did. "It does," Daniel agreed and gave him a soft kiss. "They both do."

"Thanks."  Some of the knots in Jason's neck started to loosen as he relaxed a little. He suddenly pointed ahead and to their left. "Not far. See that stretch of trees?"

Jack looked, then nodded. He abruptly gave Jason a filthy grin and commented, "Too bad we can't make out along that creek."

Jason returned the look, but didn't reply, which then caused Daniel to ask, "Jace, does your Grandfather know that you're gay?"

Jason nodded. "I knew when I was 13, actually. Told him. Thought to piss him off, as we'd been in a fight that day. He surprised me and told me that rarely heard speech about acceptance and being careful. It was bad enough facing racists, but homophobes are worse because the attitude is practically condoned..."

Daniel eyes widened. "Is that one of the reasons he didn't want you joining the military?"

Jason looked away. "I didn't think so at the time. I thought he was being completely blind, but then I thought about it and realized that despite his anger at the government, he was also being protective. He'd endured a lot of racism in his life and seen some of it with my Dad."

Jack suddenly did the math. "Jason, you're father...how old was he?"

"16."

"16?"

Jason nodded. "They didn't care. They needed a code talker and someone who could do the missions and he was a big enough guy at 16 and went through the training. Then he entered the military police after the war but was only able to get himself assigned to Luke Air Force Base, back when it was Luke Field. Anyway, the military didn't bother with the records during time of war. And yes, it means he and my mom, whom he'd met over in Britain, by the way, had me when he was 33 and she was 34," and he suddenly went quiet again. He missed them and the only time the pain of missing them became intense was when he talked about them.

Jack and Daniel let him reflect and didn't say anything as he silently pointed at the last road to turn right on. The entrance to the road was marked with a pinto horse painted mailbox, and Jason seemed to feel a little relief at seeing it. After a few moments, Jack pulled the Land Rover up in front of a single story ranch house.

"This is a nice place. I don't see anyone about, though."

"No, he's probably inside. He's about 92 now, and I have no idea how his health is. Though knowing that old man, he's probably as full of piss and vinegar as he was at 68, which was when I last physically saw him." He stopped talking again as he stared at the house. Daniel and Jack waited, knowing how nervous and anxious he was. Jason took a couple of deep breaths. "Well, here goes nothing." He got out of the vehicle, straightening his jeans as he did. Jack and Daniel got out with him, and straightened their own clothing. They had each worn civilian clothes, though they all wore their dog tags, as always. Jason had thought it would be less antagonizing to his grandfather. They waited at the vehicle, as they were instructed to do, though they wanted to back him up at the door.

Rubbing his sweating palms on his back pockets, he walked up the two hardwood steps of the front porch, opened the screen door, and knocked. He didn't get a reply and part of him feared that he'd waited too long, that maybe his grandfather had died and Lysa hadn't wanted to tell him. He knocked again and this time, to his immense relief, a gravelly voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kit, Grandfather."

"Didn't I disown you?" his Grandfather, Lin, said through the door.

"Yes," he replied nervously. "But can we please make up, Grandfather? I have some important news to discuss with you."

"Military news, Kit?"

"No, Grandfather."

"About what then?"

"Will you open the door?"

Jason heard a growling from his grandfather. "Why should I?"

//"Because I am your grandson."// Jason replied in the Anasazi that he'd learned.

Lin suddenly opened up the door and stared at Jason. The man hadn't seemed to change much except to get a little more weathered and a lot more white in his long, well-kept hair. He seemed to move a little slower but Jason had at least expected that. 92 was 92, after all.

"What dialect was that?"

Jason slowly smiled. "Anasazi, Grandfather."

Lin started to close the door, thinking Jason was pulling a prank, but Jason held the door open. "I'm not kidding, Grandfather."

Lin narrowed his eyes, then decided that Jason was telling the truth and opened the door wide. He then spotted Jack and Daniel by the rover and gestured at them.

"Who're they?"

"My best friends, Grandfather," Jason said stepping inside and turning toward his friends, "and men I work with."

"Military?"

"One of them is, yes. But he's no lover of the old ways, Grandfather. In fact, he's made himself some enemies in Washington for being unorthodox and a maverick."

His grandfather grunted and waved at Jack and Daniel to come up. "I'll judge for myself, if you don't mind," and gave Jason a glare.

To an outsider, it wouldn't seem very amicable, but Jason was grinning...albeit carefully...but grinning nonetheless. Lin was behaving the same exact way as when Jason had brought home a new friend when he was fourteen. Lin wasn't angry; he was rather glad to see him and wouldn't show it just yet; he would when he was ready.

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances and walked up the short path, up the steps, and over the threshold.

"Grandfather, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Daniel held his hand out and waited, as Jason had instructed him earlier. Lin sized him up, decided he liked him, and shook his hand. Daniel smiled, noting the similarity in Lin's and Jason's features, and the fact that the man still stood nearly 5'10". Lin then fixed his gaze on Jack, who offered his hand and gave him a small grin. Jack immediately threat-assessed Lin and decided he liked the old man, especially since Lin was threat-assessing him right back. He also hoped he looked half as good at 92, if he got that far. Lin finally gave Jack a sarcastic grin and shook his hand, then motioned them toward the living room as he shut the door. He turned to Jason and gave his grandson the same threat-assessment, then grunted and held out his arm.

Jack and Daniel turned to watch the interaction and saw Jason practically melt. He gave his grandfather a huge look of love and grasped his forearm, then his grandfather showed how much strength he still had left in him as he pulled Jason into a rough hug and thumped his back. Their hug lingered a moment, then was broken as Lin walked away first and went immediately to a stuffed chair by the fireplace.

"So...what do I owe a visit after this long a time?" he asked as he motioned for Jack and Daniel to sit down. They nodded and sat down on the sofa, watching Jason come over and sit down in a chair next to his grandfather.

Jason cleared his throat. "I...um, we...found the Anasazi descendants, Grandfather."

" _We_ are the descendants, Little River Fox."

At the name, Jason's lovers smiled, and Lin gave them both another sarcastic smile. "Like his name, do you?"

"He only just told us, sir, and yes, we like it very much."

"How long have you been friends?" Lin scowled at Jason.

"Um, a few years."

Lin shook his head but decided not to start an old argument.

"Grandfather, these are _direct_ descendants."

Lin frowned. There were no direct descendants. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"Um, well..." and he glanced at Jack and Daniel, then back to Lin. "That's a very tall story but a true one."

"Out with it," Lin demanded, not liking it when people didn't just say what they meant.

So Jason told him about the gate, and Daniel filled in the blanks. At first Lin didn't believe them, but he took in their serious expressions and eventually had no choice but to take them at their word. Then Jason then filled him in on the Dineh, and their ceremony, and that was essentially the deciding factor. He knew Jason couldn't make that up, no matter how fertile his imagination.

"You've always believed in the Ancient Ones, Grandfather, and in visitors, like that crash in Roswell."

Lin growled again. "Yes. Another one of _those_ cover ups."

The three younger men shifted uncomfortably. None of them liked the fact that the Stargate was secret, but they had no choice but to keep that secret until told otherwise. Like now.

After a few silent minutes, Lin gave Jason a puzzled frown. "So why are you telling me this?"

"I was wondering...you know the Diné language, and though I picked up on the language shift of the Dineh people, I think you and a few others would be more suited to go there...and live with them, as liaisons between us. There isn't any mining or anything we want from their land. We were just scouting for places to set up botany and other science farms if ever there was a serious threat to Earth."

"Has there been?"

Jason nodded.

"I see," he said quietly. For a few moments, he seemed to be thinking hard about something, then he suddenly looked up at Jack. "Five years ago, there was a rather large explosion in the northern sky. We heard it was a meteor."

Jack took a deep breath. "Actually, sir, those were two enemy ships bent on destroying Earth. We blew them up."

Lin looked at Jason but Jason shook his head. "I wasn't part of the program then, Grandfather. That was Daniel, Jack, and their two other team members."

Lin sat quietly for a moment, then nodded. They waited for him to digest the news but Jason couldn't wait anymore.

"Would you at least go and visit them, Grandfather?"

Lin shook his head. "If I leave Mother Earth, I won't be back, Jason," he replied, using his other given name.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked just then.

"That this is my home. I've always known that I'd leave it one day, and that when I did, I wouldn't return. I thought that that vision I had a long time ago was about death, but maybe it's not."

Jason was a bit startled, but not by the vision. He didn't like hearing about his grandfather's death.

Finally Lin nodded. "I'll have to think on this overnight. There's a lot of decisions to be made and if I leave, I'd have to give up my business and my land. Why don't you boys go into Chinle and get some place to stay. It's not too busy with the tourists this time of year."

Jack and Daniel stood up, and Jack held up his hand. "No need to, sir, not for accommodations anyway. We have a booking at the Thunderbird lodge."

Daniel and Jason turned to him. "We do?" Daniel asked and Jack shrugged. Lin gave him a look of suspicion.

"That place is usually booked solid and you have to call in advance."

"I got lucky," was all Jack said. Daniel snorted at that as they went toward the door. Jason hung back a little, shaking his head and wondering just who Jack had known to manage that...or if it was also 'just another coincidence'.

"Does Flower know about that Stargate?" Lin asked suddenly.

Jack and Daniel's brows lifted as Jason looked over at them. He winced, then cringed as he saw another disapproving scowl on his grandfather's face. "No, Grandfather. She's out of the loop. Her husband works at NORAD, which is above the SGC, and even he doesn't know."

Lin grumbled something about secrets and went quiet once more.

Daniel took that time to ask, "Jason...Lysa's name is Flower?"

Jason winced again as he saw his grandfather's continuing disapproval. "Um, well, no, that's Grandfather's nickname for her. Her name's actually Cactus Quill. She got it when my father sat on the low dresser and my mom had a barrel cactus, I think," and he frowned in question at his grandfather, who nodded, "and anyway, he sat on it as he had picked her up. His yell was louder than hers and she was so startled that he'd raised his voice that she shut up. She was six weeks old at the time."

Lin's expression had changed and was now grinning devilishly at the memory he found funny.

Daniel had to ask. "So why Flower?"

Lin shrugged. "The species of cactus was in bloom at the time."

That was as good an explanation as any, or so Jason's expression told his lovers. He motioned them at the door, then turned. "What time tomorrow shall I come back?" he asked.

"After lunch," Lin said shortly.

"Okay...um," and he fished a pen out of his jacket and found a note pad on a desk. "Here's my cell number, in case you have any other questions before then that can't wait until after lunch to be answered."

With that, he gave his grandfather a brief hug, then Jack and Daniel gave their goodbyes and trio left. Getting into the Rover and driving down the road, they were silent until Jack broke it, saying, "That went rather well."

"Hmmmm," Jason nodded but he sounded doubtful. "We'll see."

. .

Around the Canyon area, nothing was as Jason had remembered it. A lot had been built and businesses were everywhere. One wouldn't even know they were on a reservation if not for the Native Americans. They drove to the other side of the Canyon de Chelly monument area where the Adobe-style lodge was situated and parked at the main entrance. The place was very nice, and the aesthetics of the southwestern design were wonderful. They entered the lobby and went to the desk.

"Reservation for Jack O'Neill," Jack told the woman behind the counter. As she looked it up, Daniel and Jason stepped up to tell her their names but Jack waved them off. "I booked us into a triple."

"Huh? They have those?" Daniel asked and Jack nodded with that look that said, 'obviously'. Daniel then turned and looked at Jason. "Looks like you're on the floor."

"Pfffft! Bite me, Jackson," Jason replied and Daniel grinned impishly. He'd never come into this place as it had always been a trading post, not an hotel. Now, they were integrated and the trading post was part gift shop and restaurant. He'd be assured to get traditional cooking this way, that's for sure. The clerk gave Jack the single key and directed him to where the room was situated on the single story layout. They drove around and found the room and after looking at the king size bed and sofa sleeper, then the bathroom and it's amenities, they got settled, putting their overnight bags down and left the room. Jason's pensiveness was diminishing, as witnessed by his playful remarks to Daniel, and his lovers were very relieved. They did not wish this visit to be troublesome for him. So far, what had been suspected trouble had turned out to be nothing.

Instead of using the lodge's restaurant for dinner, they went into Chinle and checked out one of the restaurants, guided mostly by Jason so they could have some Navajo food. Near their seats was a wall showing photographs of some of the Navajo Marine Code Talkers, and among them was his father. Jason grinned a bit, though with a very sad expression, and said nothing, preferring to keep a low profile and not ask the waitress questions like some tourist would do. Jack and Daniel sensed this and also remained quiet, respecting their lover's silent wishes. Jason wanted to keep his father's memories to himself and talking about him openly was still far too emotional for him. He did talk about him, in bits and pieces now and again, but only in a low tone, making sure that only Jack and Daniel heard him. They didn't ask him about his reserve, either. They just accepted, figuring he'd explain things to them sooner or later.

As they paid for their meal, Daniel asked where to go for drinks and relaxing. The waitress had replied, "Phoenix?" then laughed, saying she was kidding, and then suggested a bar down the road.

They found the place, a typical small pub with only a jukebox for music and a TV over the bar. The atmosphere was pleasant enough and by 7 pm, the patrons were filing in. The trio sat at an open table and after their first drinks were half-consumed, Jason was finally starting to relax. He turned around in his chair, looking at memorabilia and other things that hung on the wall behind him. Thankfully, the few pictures here in the bar didn't include his father.

"Jace, how're you doing?" Jack asked.

Jason turned back around and gave Jack a short smile. "I'm getting there, Jack. I'm just feeling a little weird. Like revisiting an old haunt...which is what I'm doing. Only back then, these businesses weren't here. And if some were, I don't remember them as I didn't live here past the age of eight. It's kind of...well, weird. I'm still trying to process it all, you know?"

Jack and Daniel nodded and they too had a look at the adorned wall behind Jason. Jason's anxious mood was lifting bit by bit but he was still too quiet.

"It's too bad we don't have time to explore," Daniel remarked casually. "I'd actually like to take the time tomorrow to check out the canyon sites again. I didn't have all that much time to do so the last time I was here and that was probably...ten years ago."

Jack smiled. "I'd like to indulge ya, Daniel but--"

"I know, Jack. We have to get back to the mountain when we're done," he said, pausing, and then added in a cryptic tone, "it's funny, Jason. The coincidence of being here back then, not knowing that my future lover would end up coming from here."

Jason grinned, then glanced at Jack. "Or go to school in the same city that your other future lover was born in."

Jack snorted. "Hardly the same."

Daniel nodded, "True, but it's still a strange coincidence nonetheless."

Jack shrugged, "I guess," and his bland expression belied a bit of mischievousness and both Jason and Daniel became wary. "So Jason, er...'scuse me... _Kit_...what trouble did you get into here?"

Jack had chosen to ask that question right when Jason was taking a sip from his glass of bourbon. He coughed and gave Jack a dirty look. Daniel was surprised at Jack, but his mouth twitched in a slowly growing smile as Jack used Jason's nickname. The more he repeated the name to himself, the more he realized that it fit Jason perfectly. As Jason opened his mouth for an appropriate reply, Daniel cut him off.

"You know, Jace, 'Kit' suits you. I really like the name."

Jason's brow went up, then Jack gave him a teasingly brief nod of agreement. Jason's brow went back down, then furrowed. "Jack, don't start that crap here."

Jack ignored the warning. "You never answered my question, Jace."

Jason sighed, seeing that Jack was gearing up for more of his teasing. The man was incorrigible and the truth was, Jason loved him for it, though the sun would have to explode first before he ever told him that.

"Remember that part in the beginning of The Lord of the Rings where that large firework of Gandalf's was set off by Merry and Pip?"

His lovers nodded.

"Well, that was me. Getting a hold of firecrackers and setting them off in strings so it sounded like a war zone. I was six at the time. When I left here and went to live with my dad and mom in the base housing at Luke, my illustrious career as a fledgling mad bomber was brought to a swift end."

Jack and Daniel sniggered, trying to imagine the punishment for scaring the shit out of the adults.

"Though that does explain your uncanny knowledge of demolitions," Jack replied and got a backhand in the arm for that, to which Jack put up his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry. So...what punishment did you get for setting those things off, anyway?"

"A smack on the ass from my mom. My dad...he gave me...guard duty."

Daniel and Jack guffawed, with Daniel almost spitting out his drink. "Guard duty?"

Jason snorted as he took another drink, finally feeling the effects of loosening up. "Guard duty. Nothing to guard except a bunch of desert scrub and cactus."

Jack smiled, downed his drink and got up, then gestured at their drinks. "You guys want refills?" he asked.

"You could always wait for the waitress, Jack," Jason reminded him. Now that the bar was filling up, the waitress was having to make rounds now.

Jack shook his head. "I'll get it myself instead of waiting," and he sauntered, literally, over to the bar and asked for a refill. Jason and Daniel watched his backside as he walked away. His leather jacket always seemed to do something to his frame, somehow making him appear larger-than-life, not to mention accenting his ass nicely. Jack's lovers exchanged sly smiles as they drank from their glasses.

They continued to observe Jack as well as the other patrons in the bar and Jason suddenly found his eyes riveted on a woman in a jade green dress who'd just then slinked up to Jack and struck up a conversation. Her shoulder-length auburn hair seemed to accentuate the top curve of her breasts in the low-cut dress and the way her body was talking, she wanted to get laid and had picked Jack for the task.

Jason growled. Daniel had been staring at a pool game started at the far end of the bar and he turned to look at Jason, then without asking, saw Jason's eyes fixed to his right and toward the bar, so Daniel looked. He quickly measured up what was going on and groaned instead of growling.

"She's not gonna get lucky, poor thing."

Jason snorted...but his eyes never left Jack and his apparently flirtatious manner. "Whether she does is seriously in question, Daniel. He's flirting back."

Daniel turned back and his blood boiled up a bit when he saw Jack flashing the woman his 'smile'. The one that made people go boneless...and it seemed to be affecting the woman just as it was meant to. Jack didn't look their way but Daniel knew exactly what he was doing.

"Jace, you know what he's doing, don't you?"

Jason nodded. "I can understand if he were doing that _alone_ , Daniel; without us here. A man feels the need to assert his sexual allure, whether he's spoken for or not. You're the anthropologist, I'm the psychologist. We both know what's going on. However, he's doing this more specifically to get both of us wound up and jealous."

Daniel snorted and took a drink. "I know. I'm trying to ignore it and not fall into the trap."

"Yeah, well, it's too fucking late for me."

Daniel grinned at him wickedly. "Jason..."

Jason looked at him. "What?" and he caught the mischievous look.

"Let Jack play his little game and flirt. At least the woman is good looking."

Jason tilted his head and shrugged. "I guess so. Still..." and he paused and Daniel recognized the look in his eyes. "What I'd like to do is..."

Daniel's wicked grin became positively nasty. "What?"

Jason lowered his voice and leaned forward to whisper in Daniel's ear as he pointed at the bar.  "Picture this, Daniel:  naked, face down, on top of the bar," and he raised his glass.

"Oh my God," Daniel laughed, raising his glass back in salute before drinking. They were both watching Jack with very evil intent.

"With his legs spread obscenely wide," Daniel added in another whisper.

"And his hands tied over his head," Jason continued.

Daniel growled, then, "He's raising his ass and on his knees now."

Jason groaned into his glass, then he leaned in to whisper huskily in Daniel's ear. "With your dick inside firm ass and mine in his mouth."

Daniel growled again in response to Jason's words. His nasty grin intensified. "And the other way around, Jace."

Jason growled that time. "I'm definitely up for that."

The two of them shifted a bit in their seats, trying to get relief from the erections now sitting uncomfortably in their jeans. Jack suddenly looked in their direction and his expression turned smug as he saw the absolutely predatory leers coming from his lovers.

Jason suddenly stood up and downed the rest of his drink. "Time to go, Daniel."

"I agree," Daniel replied quietly as he finished his drink in one gulp. The two of them walked up to Jack and stood there with their hands in their pockets.

"Hey guys, this is Jessie," Jack said with his usual casual charm that did not fool his lovers one bit. "Jessie, these guys are my best friends, Jason and Daniel." She smiled at them but made it clear by her demeanor that they were intruding. Jason's back was up instantly, just as Daniel's was. A rude woman was no one to sleep with. Even if Jack were so inclined.

She wrapped a hand around one of Jack's biceps and smiled possessively, making it quite obvious that she wanted them to leave. Jason reached out and forcefully pried her fingers off Jack's arm. He didn't look at her when he did it, either. He looked straight into Jack's eyes. A tiny grin appeared, telling Jason he'd gotten the message. Loud and clear. Unfortunately, Jack was in the mood to play.

"Jason, that's not very nice. It's just a little harmless fun."

Jessie didn't like that remark and her hand now covered Jack's forearm as possessively as she had his bicep. "But I thought you and I were..." and she left the insinuation fade.

Daniel cleared his throat, having had enough. "I'm terribly sorry, Jessie, but you don't have a chance," and he fixed Jack with a lethal stare as he took him by the arm, his grip firm and no-nonsense. "Jack, you know the wife doesn't like you messin' around. Come on. Time to get back to the hotel room."

Jack saw the looks from his lovers and his rising interest was getting harder. He was enjoying the hell out of himself and found the whole thing very humorous. He finished his drink, said goodbye to the woman and let himself get escorted back to the rover.

"Not one word, Jack, and give me the keys," Jason told him. Smirking, Jack tossed Jason the keys and they got into the truck. On the way to their lodging, Daniel took it upon himself to wind Jack up with some not-so-subtle fondling.

.

Jason opened the door, went inside and before Jack could bat an eye, Daniel made his mood apparent as he growled and shoved him inside onto the bed. He didn't bother with removing coats or with conversation. Jack started to say something but was distracted by Daniel's tongue down his throat, his hands pinned beside his head, and Daniel's groin rubbing salaciously against his own.

Jason watched, grinning smugly. Jack asked for it and now he was going to get it. While Daniel kept Jack busy, he tossed his jacket onto the table, then his boots hit the floor with resounding thuds. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly, his eyes looking around the room. He spied what he was looking for and paused in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt to get the liquor out of the mini-bar. As he poured liquor into three glasses, he watched with growing arousal how well Daniel was winding Jack up.

Jason finished the drinks and, sipping on his own, went into the bathroom to find a certain item out of his overnight bag. He suddenly grinned as he heard Jack's muffled growls. Yep, Daniel was winding him up good. Finding the tube he was looking for, he went back out to stand next to the bar. Daniel let Jack up with an abrupt parting, backing off quickly. Daniel smirked at Jack, whose growl was louder that time. Daniel then pulled Jack off the bed as he spied the beautiful bedspread, then pulled the thing off so it wouldn't run the risk of getting dirty. Unlike they were about to. Daniel then found the lube next to Jason as Jason handed him his drink. He smiled and turned, tossing the lube onto the turned-down bed and letting Jack clearly see what it was.

Jack did, and as he watched them undress, gauging their expressions, ones of jealousy and possessiveness, he couldn't help but snigger at them. He'd been hoping for such a reaction. In the pub, Jack had suddenly wanted to get fucked and the only way he knew how to turn up the heat was to wind up his lovers so he wouldn't have to do much.

"You guys are so amazingly easy to wind up," he remarked.

"Really?" Jason asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. "You should have heard what your antics inspired," he said silkily as he walked up to Jack and slid his jacket off and tossed it to one of the dining chairs.

"Oh do tell..." Jack purred, "but before you do, please tell me...which one of you is the wife?"

Jason and Daniel exchanged quick glances.

"Just for that, Jack, I may just let Asatay do more than simply kiss me."  Jason didn't bother with the rest of the buttons on his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head and tossed it on the table, then quickly undid his jeans and pushed them off. Jack's eyes were smouldering at Jason's remark...just as Daniel's were.

As Daniel removed his clothes, he let Jason know that his words hadn't just affected Jack. Jason didn't bother to apologize and simply downed his drink in one gulp as he kept his eyes locked on Daniel...and his now very nude body. He growled into the empty glass just before he set it down...and Daniel picked up his own, gulped it down, and growled back. Jack wasn't forgotten, but he did earn a little teasing and payback.

Daniel watched Jason remove his shorts and then he pulled his lover against him, grabbing his ass as he kissed him hungrily. "Mine," he whispered through the kiss.

"Mine," Jason echoed, his need just as deep and dark as his voice.

Jack watched them as he undressed and sat back on the bed, sipping his liquor, enjoying the show. He really did love to watch them, and whenever they gave him the opportunity, he took advantage. Taking his dick into his hand, he began to stroke slowly.

Daniel pulled Jason to the bed, but he ended up on his own back as Jason turned them around and began to kiss and bite his way down his body. Daniel turned to watch Jack and in reaction to seeing him slowly jerk off, he spread his legs and took his own cock in hand, immediately pleasuring himself.

"You know I love to watch you, don't you?" Jack growled at him and Daniel smiled.

Jason returned his remark with an absolutely filthy look as his teeth gently teased Daniel's nipples. "Don't you dare come, Jack. I've something planned for you," he whispered and then he moved back up to kiss Daniel fiercely as his hand moved over Daniel's, stroking his cock with him. Their tongues battled but not for control. They wanted to taste and devour and so they tried.

Meanwhile, Jack's breathing became heavier as he watched his lovers heat up and their skin begin to glisten with sweat. Jason moved his hand with Daniel's, gliding up and down his shaft, gaining louder moans through their fervent kisses. He groaned with increasing hunger and broke their kiss, then moved down Daniel's body, his nipping teeth running over his increasingly salty skin, leaving a trail of red marks toward his groin.

"Mine," he whispered again and Daniel inhaled sharply as Jason's tongue found his cock and ran his hot mouth over the glans, then down the shaft and over his balls. "Mine," he repeated just before he took Daniel's cock into his mouth.

Daniel closed his eyes and moaned. "Yours," he replied, his fingers combing through Jason's hair. "Dammit Jace...yours," and he pushed his hips up, demanding more.

Jack's skin was beginning to sweat as his eyes locked on his lovers while he turned onto his side, propped his head up, and lazily pleasured himself. He held his breath for a second as Daniel opened his eyes and looked over at him once more, then deliberately moaned and writhed provocatively under Jason's skillful mouth. Jason opened his eyes and looked up at Daniel, saw him watching Jack, so he looked over. When he saw Jack's hand gliding slowly up and down his shaft, he damn near came. The man was so unbelievably sexy and erotic. He groaned as he continued to pleasure Daniel and as a result, he got what he wanted...for Jack to look at him.

When Jack saw his eyes on him, and watched Jason's mouth descend over and over again on Daniel's cock, his hand sped up it's attention on his dick. Jason pulled back suddenly and grinned seductively, mouthing and licking the head of Daniel's cock, all the while watching Jack watch him. His eyes were suddenly drawn to Daniel when Daniel moaned loudly grasped Jason's head firmly.

"Jason...tease Jack but don't tease me."

Jack growled at that and Jason smiled as he moved his mouth off his target for a moment. "Who is going to...?"

"You are, I believe," Daniel replied with an evil leer. "So get back to--" and he inhaled shakily as Jason cut the breath from him by taking his entire length down his throat. "Goddamn you, Jace."

No more words came from Daniel for the moment as Jason sucked and pulled...and just when he was sure that Daniel was close to coming, he grabbed the lube in front of Jack, coated two fingers and probed Daniel's ass. Daniel spread his legs wider and lifted his knees.

"Yes, Jace. God yes."

Jason rubbed the ring of muscle, then shoved two well-lubed fingers inside as his mouth moved up to busy itself with the glans of his cock.

"Jace!" Daniel panted, his fingers twining through Jason's black hair, clenching and unclenching almost painfully. Jason's fingers moved rapidly in and out of Daniel as a response to the encouragement, bringing him closer to the edge.

Jack moaned then, feeling his own orgasm imminent. Daniel broke his own concentration enough to tell Jack no.

"Don't you come yet, Jack. Don't you dare."

"Screw that, Daniel," he panted. "When you come, I will. I won't be able to...stop it."

"No," and he reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled it off his dick. He laced his fingers through Jack's and squeezed, causing pain.

"Fuck, Daniel!" he grimaced, the pain reducing his erection just a little, and therefore, his orgasm was stayed.

"You won't come yet, Jack. You wait for..." and he inhaled again as Jason found his gland. "You wait for Jason." His fingers squeezed again, less painfully, and eventually let go of Jack's hand lest he squeeze them hard without meaning to.

Jack started to get irritated but he saw the meaningful look in both his lovers' eyes so he relented and left his dick alone. Although, watching Daniel and Jason, he couldn't help but get fully hard again, even without touching himself.

Jason's fingers rubbed continually against Daniel's sweet spot, sending jolt after jolt of heat through Daniel's body. His fingers thrust only a little as he bent to his task of stimulating the hell out of Daniel's cock. He kept at it for a few long minutes, then began to furiously fuck him with his fingers as he held Daniel down and sucked hard. The restriction of movement sent Daniel into orbit.

"Jason!" Daniel cried out, trying not to make too loud a noise but he couldn't help it...and in two seconds, he didn't care as he stiffened and came hard down Jason's throat. His lover continued to stimulate him until his cock was soft and his only shudders were a reaction to Jason's movements. At last, Jason moved up Daniel's boneless body and kissed him just short of anoxia.

"I love you and you're mine," Jason told him, then bit his chin. Daniel smiled at him, his eyes still black, but with satiation. He kissed Jason passionately, then rolled him off him and toward Jack.

Jason turned his eye on Jack, who was more than ready for some attention. Jason leered and moved up next to him, then pushed Jack onto his back as he brought his lips to his and crawled over him as Daniel had done earlier. Jason found himself startled then as Jack wound his arms and legs tightly about him and turned them over. Jack's tongue was down his throat and Jason moaned, then pushed off the bed and had Jack under him once more.

"Mine," he growled through their kiss and then pulled away. He grabbed Jack by his hair as he bit down his throat, then released him as he moved downward and sought out a nipple, all the while leaving those same red marks he'd left on Daniel. Jack gasped as Jason bit just a little too hard over his nipples, but the pain was then comforted by strong sucking and laving, making Jack groan in pleasured response. Jason stopped and pushed Jack onto his stomach, then began a very detailed trail map of kisses and bites down his body, leaving another score of red marks.

He began a slow, sensuous attack of the backs of Jack's knees and up each inner thigh, spreading Jack's legs as wide as he could while he worked toward his balls. Jack shuddered and moaned loudly, biting into the sheet as he felt Jason's tongue working up his perineum. He turned his head and found Daniel watching him, a smile on his lips and in his eyes. Each time Jack moaned from the use of Jason's tongue, Daniel's smile grew more pleased, smug and secretive.

Suddenly Jack looked away and bit again into the cotton sheet as Jason's tongue probed his sphincter.

"Ah fuck, Jace," and he gasped for breath as Jason stiffened his tongue and pushed inside. Jack moaned again and again, soaking the piece of sheet he bit into. "Jace, you'll make me come." But he so wanted to.

Jack had never said, but he loved it when Jason did this to him. He loved it a lot. Almost better than getting blown by Daniel. Almost. In fact, they were a toss up. They each had their delicious trademarks, and for Jack, those were it. And each one of them was very good at fucking him into oblivion and back. The idea that he was going to get that tonight made him damn near come. He tried to hold his orgasm back but if Jason didn't stop what he was doing...

He suddenly felt lube being slathered onto his ass, then Jason lying over him, his cock pushing inside him, easily, deeply.

Jason groaned as he pushed inside Jack. "Mine," he whispered, then pulled the back of Jack's right ear with his teeth. He wrapped his arm around Jack's chest and rolled them to their left sides so that they faced Daniel, who was watching them with a sated smile on his face. As Jason began to move his hips, Daniel reached out and took hold of Jack's cock, carefully caressing him.

"Daniel," Jack moaned as he closed his eyes to the dual stimulation he was now getting.

Jason felt Jack's intense heat and knew that he couldn't fuck him slowly for long. He own cock was on fire and his balls were warning him as they tightened. He adjusted his angle and depth and felt the tremor from Jack as his prostate was hit. Keeping the angle, he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts as he now held onto Jack's hip, keeping him still.

Eventually the amazing pleasure of fucking Jack became the be all and end all.  "Jack!" he cried out as he thrust rapidly, holding his hip firmly as he slapped skin against skin, feeling the rushing up his ball sac. Daniel sensed his lover's orgasm and he matched his speed with the strokes on Jack's cock.

"Daniel..." Jack gasped and pulled Daniel to him for a long, frantic kiss and cried into his mouth as Jason began to slam his thrusts.

"Mine, Jack," Jason gasped. His face and throat now shone with perspiration as he tilted his head back and ground his hips into Jack's ass, rubbing Jack's gland repeatedly.

"Jace!" and Jack was gone. He broke the kiss, gasping as he white-knuckled the bed, tensed and came in long spurts, his body spasming intensely with each one. Before he was even aware that his orgasmic shudders were receding, Jack felt Jason moaning against the back of his neck, and Jason was unable to say anything intelligible as he came hard, yelling and pouring his semen into his lover. He pulled Jack tightly against him and felt the tension flow through them as they rode out the waves of their pleasure, all the while feeling Daniel's hands over them.

.

Jason opened his eyes and found the covers pulled over him, a pillow under his head, Daniel at his back and Jack still in front of him. He smiled and kissed Jack's shoulder, then turned as much as he could to try and see Daniel. Daniel tightened his hold around him and snuggled closer.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

Jason grinned at him. "I'm fine, Daniel. About everything."

Jack stirred and pushed back into Jason, then turned his head and looked up at Jason. "I'm ready for dessert. How 'bout you?"

Jason frowned comically as his hand felt Jack becoming hard again, making Jack grin smugly, and he turned back to Daniel. "You slip him something?"

Daniel bit his shoulder. "Nope. He doesn't need any help."

Jason grunted. "You noticed."

Jack pulled away then and turned around to face his lovers. "Well...?"

"That's a deep subject," Jason replied.

"So's a shithouse, but let's not get into it," Daniel replied, and soon found a pillow at his head. He growled and served back. In ten seconds, the pillow fight had ensued. It was rather a toss-up as to who won when Daniel escaped to the shower with his lovers hot on his ass...er, trail.

 

 

Concluded in Trinity XI


End file.
